The Heat
by EdwardCulleniseverything1918
Summary: Amy is feeling weird latelly and Leah is tired of waiting. The pack's new addiction will have a lot of surprises after finding she is a big bad wolf. Raping, polysome and a little incest. Very OCC. You have been warned. NOT ONE SHOT ANYMORE.
1. The Princess

**DISCLAIMER: I DON´T OWN**** ANY OF THE CARACTHERS OR TWILIGHT SAGA. THEY ALL BELONG TO THE AMAZING STHEPHENIE MEYER.**

**A little introduction: In this universe there's no Breaking Down and Jacob is only friends with Bella, having fought with the Cullens to defeat Victoria. Jacob is his rightful position as Alpha and Sam is one of the pack's members. The pack and the Cullens are not enemies and Bella is already a vampire. **

Amy was hot.

She was feeling unbelievably hot the last few days, which was odd because it was never truly hot in La Push, not even in the summer.

At least not as hot as San Diego, where she lived before her parent's divorce. Her mom decided that it would be better to the two of them it they went back to her grandfather's house until she had a job that could provide comfort for them. They were living with her mom's family for three months already.

Her mom took a job as a teacher at Forks High School and said that they would be able to move to their own house in three months tops which made Amy very happy.

Not that she minded living with her grandfather. He never tried to tell them what to do or made ridiculous rules, he was just happy having them around but her mother wanted to live in her own place and Amy understood pride. The only thing that bothered her in La Push was _the gang_. That bunch of incredibly beautiful people that were worshiped in the Rez – they even called them _the protectors_.

Amy didn't like them for three simple reasons.

Number one: they were always hanging together, looking like synchronized multiple twins which was very disturbing.

Number two: they were all gorgeous; all of them seemed to have been extracted of some bait suit magazine. Especially Leah that on top of her beauty had the most delicious scent in the world – she was so beautiful that Amy often cursed God for his injustice not sharing that kind of beauty with her.

Number three: they all looked at her weirdly, as if they were expecting something, as if she was a target.

She shook her head, sending these thoughts away, wanting nothing more than enjoy her walk on the beach on this afternoon. It was a very chilly Thursday, therefore the place was virtually deserted and she loved having it for herself. She saw a figure in a good distance from her spot and thought that the day was brighten that she had noticed because she never had saw an object this far so distinctly before.

Leah. In a ridiculously tiny colorful bikinis.

She thought about turning back but her legs simple didn't obey her. It was like she was been pulled by some invisible force. She didn't wanted to face Leah, though, despite the irresistible attraction she felt, therefore she came as close as she could and hided on the bush behind Leah's spot.

Leah was resting peacefully, laying on her back, thinking about how she liked to wear her tiny bikinis, even if there was no point of wearing it since there was no Sun in the sky, which made impossible to anyone to get tanned. But she had learned that covering strategic parts of her often drew male's eyes.

She knew. When she modeled around the beach in her bikinis she sensed the pack's lust over her. The mere thought of her _brother_s hungry eyes on her body made her wet. She saw how feminine she looked wearing the precarious piece of fabric through their eyes, how much they wanted her, so she wore this kind of outfit every time she could. But she wasn't planning on attracting the attention of lustful men at the moment. No, she had a new toy to play the last few days. She was thinking about attracting a lustful _woman_.

It wouldn't take long anymore, maybe two or three days, they all knew and she couldn't wait to have one more. She knew that she was watching her from the bushes; she had smelled Amy when she came closer.

"_Damn little sneaker_." she thought amused. She already had a light walk, if wasn't for her inhuman hearing Leah wouldn't know that she was there.

She rolled on her stomach, shifting her position. She had decided letting her have a full view and laid with her legs spread to her direction, lifting her ass slightly, strategically, and heard Amy's heartbeat increasing and smiled.

The sound of the bush's leaves being pulled away filled the calm air and she sensed Amy's approaching. Leah moaned sexually, teasing her little voyeur, she wanted to push her as far as she could, she was tired of waiting. Jake had said to let her be and take her time but Leah didn't care; it was time.

When she smelled her tantalizing aroused scent close enough, Leah rolled again and looked at her, faking surprise.

"Hi, Amy. I hadn't seen you there. I thought that I was all alone." she smiled sweetly.

"H-Hi, Leah." the girl answered weakly.

Leah got up graciously, making sure to stretch sensually, not taking her eyes of Amy, enjoying how she held her breath every time Leah's muscles exposed a piece of her body even more.

"You know, since I thought I was alone I was thinking about bait nude." Leah said in a low, rough voice filled with lust.

Amy went beet red but didn't dare to say anything, confused with the wetness between her legs that followed Leah's statement. Leah felt victorious with the girl's reaction that confirmed that she was pushing the right button; she smiled deviously, smelling the arousing scent of her victory.

And then she striped down her bikinis' top, exposing her amazingly rounded and perfectly shaped breast, it wasn't big; it was just the perfect size for her body. Amy's eyes went wide open, following the twist in her lower body, she suddenly felt an inexplicable need to squeeze her legs and contract her pussy's muscles, it felt like it came alive, demanding… something.

She could smell Leah's scent from where she was and she couldn't understand how this was possible but she was sure that it only added fire to her already burning… desire?

"Huuuumm, I love the feeling of the wind caressing my breasts; it's just the same feeling of a gentle lover tips over it." Leah said.

Amy felt that demanding need getting stronger at the beautiful sight of that tanned goddess with exposed breasts before her; she could feel her pussy becoming more wet at each passing second. This need was making her shake involuntarily, her body temperature seemed to have reached a volcano temperature, she was glued to the ground, shaking, sweating and feeling uncomfortable with her paralysis.

Leah raised her hands slowly, touching herself in the process, caressing her own body gently and her nipples got hard. She placed one hand on her left breast and started to manipulate it, pitching the tip of her nipple occasionally, making pleasured sounds. The other hand went to her mouth and she licked two of her fingers, soaking them with saliva, then she used her wet finger to manipulate her other nipple.

By this time, Amy knew exactly what was that demanding need was. Arousal. She wanted nothing more than grab Leah's breasts and be the one manipulating her hard nipples.

"_Wait! Does that mean I'm gay?_" she thought shocked.

She was vibrating, her body was shaking so hard that she thought that she'd explode, she had never felt so hot before, she was feeling like her skin could melt at any second and she was so wet, she could feel her panties getting drenched more and more at which moment.

"Hum, so good." Leah whispered.

Amy was being tortured, her skin was burning and the shaking was so intense that she was bouncing in place.

Leah striped her bikinis' panties in one gracious and fluid movement, smiling mischievously. "Every time I feel the wind on my breasts I wanna fuck." She said, sliding her hands on her stomach, rubbing all the way down until her legs, that were spread somewhere in her body exploration. She reached her pussy and massaged it, moaning loudly. "Shit, I wanna fuck." she said again, introducing two fingers at once on her entrance. "Fuck."

Amy felt like fainting, her emotions were so overwhelmed that it seemed that her body was weak to bear this kind of torture. She wanted so bad to replace Leah's hands for hers but at the same time she was extremely embarrassed and confused. Was she gay? She never felt any attraction for other female before but then again, she was always checking Leah out, comparing herself to her, especially when she was with her inseparably gorgeous male friends.

She wanted to do something. Like running away or taking Leah or touching herself for release, _anything_… but she was just frozen in place. And Leah was pushing her desire to the limits, she kept sliding her fingers inside her pussy for an endless amount of time, in and out, in and out, faster and harder at every trust, moaning, whimpering, panting and cursing.

"Oh, that's so good, I wanna fuck so hard. I wanna come and hear my lover screaming my name. Did you ever hear someone screaming your name like this? Oh, oh, fuck, oh, Amy, Amy, Amy, faster Amy, harder, I wanna you so much, I love fucking you, Amy, Amy. Aaaaaaah."

Leah screamed with the full force of her lungs, throwing her head back and then freezing a few seconds. Leah thought that masturbating in front of Amy was an erotic experience like she never had before.

Amy was desperate for release by this time; she wanted to fuck herself like Leah. Better yet, _she wanted to be fucked by Leah._ She didn't care if she was gay or not, she just needed to do something with this need, she just needed to bury herself in that maddening scent coming from Leah's body.

Leah was still panting when she walked the short distance that separate both women and grabbed Amy by her waist, tightening her in an iron embrace, crashing her mouth on hers in a deep, passionate and possessive kiss. She wanted to devour Amy's mouth and was doing a pretty good job on it. Suddenly, she broke the kiss and thrusted her fingers that were moisturized with her come juices on Amy's mouth, making her prove her taste.

And that was it.

Amy couldn't take it anymore, her body shaking increased violently, she felt sweat drops running over every inch of her body. Then she felt a spasm, a convulsion shook her from head to feet and an exploding pain ran through her, burning her spine as if it was expanding and she fell forward. She tried to use her hands to prevent the fall's damage but she noticed that she fell on her… paws?

"Oh, my God! What is this? No, this is a dream, a really bad one, a nightmare, nothing of this is real. I'm gonna wake up. Wake up, now." she demanded to herself desperately.

"It's not a nightmare. It's real and you'll find out that this is the best thing that could happen to you." she heard Leah's voice on her head, noticing that it was coming from a gigantic grey wolf in front of her and this only added to her panic.

She was insane.

"No, you're not insane. All our legends are real, that's all. You're a shape-shifter, as me and the guys. But you have nothing to fear, everything is gonna be fine, I'm gonna call the others." Leah thought happily.

Amy didn't understand. Here it was Leah, talking calmly about legends and saying that turning into an animal was the best thing that could happen to her and calling the others. Who were the others? And why Leah was so happy about it?

She could listening to everything that Leah was thinking and she sensed that she was avoiding to think about something that felt very important as if she was kipping a huge secret but Amy was too caught up on her own problem to focus on Leah's thoughts, the only thing that she understood completely was lust. Leah was still horny and she seemed to be hornier at every moment.

Suddenly Leah howled and in the next second Amy heard another voice, a male one.

"What is it, Leah?" the male asked.

"She phased, Jake! She's ready." Leah thought.

"Finally! I'll be there in two minutes." Jacob Black answered.

Amy knew Jacob very well; he was treated like a leader by all the people on the Rez. Plus, he was the top male on the Rez – and outside of it, as far as Amy's concern – every single girl drooled over him, Amy included. He was incredibly handsome and sexy, with an innocent baby face, a killing body and he was absolutely single, a deathly combination to the lonely girls hearts.

He really was there in what seemed like two minutes. Like Leah his voice was coming from an enormous wolf, this one with a beautiful reddish fur.

"You shouldn't have pressed her, Leah." Jake thought, after seeing the masturbating episode on their heads.

"Why not? She's ready, I'm tired of waiting and the others are dying to… _meet_ her, especially Seth." Leah thought nonchalantly.

"Well, what is done is done. Amy, I'm Jacob, the Alpha of the Quilleute´s pack and you're a shape-shifter, which means that you can phase into a wolf form every time you need or want. Have you ever heard about our legends?"

His voice was so powerful, so deep and rough. Amy's wolf body trembled, she was still very horny – and a male presence didn't help to calm down her lust – but this new body was a little more resistant to the need, that uncontrollable desire she was feeling before became bearable after she _phased._

"Yes, I've heard it. I know what we are but I always thought that it was just a bunch of bedtime stories made to scare little children, to make them go to bed. I don't know what it's really going on." she answered.

"Don't worry, we going to help you understand everything. Come with me and Leah, we'll teach you how to phase back and tell you all you have to do as a wolf. The night is almost falling and we want you to be ready to meet the guys by then. They're very… excited to see our new acquisition." he said with a hint of malice that Amy didn't get it.

"Let's go. I can't wait to see her when she phase back." Leah thought.

There was a subdue meaning on their conversation but Amy couldn't understand what was it, maybe because she was too involved on her own world, at that moment she was thinking only about figuring out how to be a human again and hiding her lustful thoughts from the older wolves. She didn't know much about this wolf thing but she was sure that they could hear her as much as she could hear them.

Leah and Jacob took her to a clearing and worked for hours with her, teaching the basis of being a shape-shifter and their mission to destroy all aggressive vampires that threatened La Push and its surroundings. The only exception was the Cullen Family, Jacob made this very clear. They were allies, an extended family that should be not harmed and that were allowed on the Rez.

Amy secretly loved the way he ordered her to not touch anyone of them, it was so male and dominant, it made her whole body shake in lust. Leah snapped her wolf head on Amy's direction when she heard her inappropriate thoughts but she didn't seem to be bothered. In fact she made the most unthinkable thing: she approached Amy and smelled her wolf genitals, like dogs do, sending Amy an approval sensation. It was incredibly arousal.

By the time Amy managed to phase back into her human form the night had fell. It was a Full Moon so the clearing was very illuminated but she was sure that she'd see fine even in the darkest night, her whole senses seemed to have increased one million times.

Jacob and Leah had phased first and were waiting for Amy. She tried a few times before she handled it but she was pleased to notice that phasing back had been a lot less painful than before. Jacob and Leah told her that she'd get used to the phasing, that after a while it wouldn't hurt anymore and she believed them.

After phasing, Amy looked up to her teachers, proud with her gained self control and went shocked. Jacob and Leah were making out passionately, his hands were roughly squeezing Leah's ass, Leah's hands pinching his nipples, both of them naked. She looked down and realized that she was also pretty much naked; she had forgotten that her clothes were ripped off when she phased. Embarrassed and confused, she wasn't capable of hiding a surprised sound coming for her throat.

Leah released from Jake's embrace quickly and smiled. "Oh, look, our little girl is back on two. Isn't she stunning, Jake?"

"Yes, she is, my Queen. She'd be an adequate princess for you." Jake whispered with a reverent voice, letting his eyes wander on Amy's body hungrily.

Amy involuntarily checked their bodies. Leah's was thin and perfectly molded with round ass and breasts that had hard nipples, indicating how turned on she was. And Jake enormous penis was proudly erect, ready and shining, he was stroking it lightening, absently. Amy saw naked men before on the dirty magazines her mom kept on the bottom of her closet, thinking that she didn't know about it and she was positive that Jacob's cock was the biggest one she ever saw.

"Come on, guys. It's time to you meet your new princess." Leah said to the woods.

What was this talk about queen and princess? And why was Leah talking with the trees?

Then Amy heard soft footsteps surrounding them and eight immense wolves emerged from the shadows forming a circle around them, each one with a different fur color. It was impossible to determinate which one was the bigger or the prettiest. When they were perfectly aligned on the circle, all the wolves phased back at once, as they had synchronized their actions. Amy recognized all _the gang's members_: Sam, Seth, Jared, Embry, Paul, Colin, Quill and Brad, all of them in their glorious naked skins.

Amy was frozen on her place, wide eyed. She couldn't move, she couldn't scream, she just stood there looking at all those unbelievably handsome naked men, looking at her with hungry eyes. And then she noticed something very important: they were all aroused. And all of them had gigantic dicks, as Jacob, although she was pretty sure that his was still the biggest one. She felt sick with the savage need that ran through her body. She thought that this vision was the most disturbing she had in her whole life. And the most arousing one too.

"Seth, Brad, make sure Amy be hold still on her place. Tonight is her first time and I wanna enjoy every single moment of it. I want a good view." Leah ordered and the two of them obligated, securing Amy by her wrists.

She had learned about the wolves' strength but hers couldn't compare to the two males that had wrapped her in a strong hold. She could felt the heat coming from their bodies, their body temperatures was ever hotter than hers and she could smell their woodsy scents, a wild scent filled with ocean, earth and arousal. It was mouth watering.

"She's perfect, my Queen!" Seth said with lustful eyes that made Amy shiver.

"Easy, Seth. First things first. Jared, come to your Queen." Leah ordered.

Amy was dizzy with the powerful lust that was controlling her body for so much time but it wasn't so dumb to not being puzzled by the males' behavior. Jacob was the Alpha but all of them obligated to Leah's orders, Jacob included, and they called her queen. What was that?

Jared approached her timidly, avoiding looking at her face. If it wasn't for his naked body with a massive erection, Amy would take him for a scared little boy.

"What had I demanded you, Jared?" Leah asked sweetly, caressing Jared's body softly.

He shivered under her touch, throwing his head back and Leah took the chance to tease him, passing her nose up and down his neck, without touching his skin. Amy had the clear impression that he became harder but she thought that was just an optical effect, he couldn't get any harder that he already were. Jared's reaction to Leah's seductive behavior seemed to cause a chain reaction on the other men and all of them started moaning, some of them started to manipulate their cocks lightening, as Jacob had done before.

"You asked me to not touch my imprint for a week. But my Queen, you don't understand, Kim was desperate; she thought that I didn't love her anymore, that I didn't want her. She was crying and I couldn't resist. It's the imprint; I had to give her what she needed." Jared said weakly, desperately.

"Oh, I understand, my puppy. I understand that you're a bad puppy. Sam, had I ever asked you not to comfort your imprint?" Leah said to the extremely large man on her left.

"No, my Queen. You only asked me to prove my desire for you by being loyal for only one week." Sam answered, looking fascinate at the beautiful naked woman.

"And what did you do, puppy?" she asked again.

"I preserved myself for you, my Queen. A whole week without fucking my imprint. She cried and asked me if I wasn't in love with her anymore but I didn't give in. I just comfort her and said that I needed some time. After my devotion's proof, you never requested anything like that from me again." Sam had a devotion note on his voice when he told his story.

"See, Jared, it's not so difficult after all, my puppy Sam here did it. You just didn't try hard enough. Maybe you don't want me to be your queen anymore, like Sam wants." Leah said, taking Sam's dick on her hand and stroking it a little. Sam moaned out loud.

All the pack responded to Leah's caress, moaning in unison. The air was thick with lust, the tension so vivid that Amy started to feel suffocating; the two men restraining her were so hard that their cocks chafed her sides lightening. Seth's breathing became erratic and he tightened his grip on her wrist, Amy knew that he was barely controlling his lust. She never had been so scared and so aroused in her whole life.

"No, my Queen, you're my perfect queen and I adore you. Please, forgive me, I'll do everything you want, just don't leave me. Let me touch you, my Queen, please. It's been so long since the last time you let me fuck you, I need you so much…" Jared begged, bending on his knees, really looking like a slave asking for mercy.

"Shh, its okay, my puppy. I forgive you. You'd be fucking me very soon; you just have to endure your punishment." Leah nodded with her chin to Jacob and went behind Amy.

Jacob was by Jared's side so quickly that Amy thought that if she was still only human she wouldn't be able to see it. He threw Jared on four and Jared gasped, startled. Jacob grabbed his hips in one long and precise movement, spreading his legs widely and roughly, shoving his hard enormous cock on Jared's asshole without any warning or preparation. Jared cried loudly in pain.

This display of dominance made Amy even more aroused, her pussy was soaked with her juices, and her arousing smell could be sensed miles away for the wolves' super olfaction.

At the same time, Leah moaned in pleasure, bending half of her body from behind and under Amy's left arm, taking her breast on her mouth, encircling her nipple with her tongue and biting it, caressing with her tongue and biting it, over and over. Seth started jerking off with his free hand, cursing under his breath. Brad grabbed Amy's right breast and was manipulating her nipples. Amy thrashed and fought useless against her captors, lost in lust, pleasure and fear, hearing Jared's pleas for mercy.

Amy couldn't control her body's reactions and she moaned loudly with all the sexual stimulation she was having, climbing an inexistent stair of bliss and guilty. She was seeing a man been raped and she was excited with that. Hell, _she_ was been raped by Queen Leah and her servants and was liking.

With a vision clouded for her pleasure she saw that all the other wolves were fucking each other. Colin was on his knees, giving Quill the most incredible blow job, judging by his whimpers and approving disconnected words. "Yes, baby, right there. Oh, yes, suck it off. Fuck!"

Embry and Paul were sucking one another dicks while Sam slammed his hips against Embry´s ass, cursing and moaning incomprehensibly.

Meanwhile, Jacob was ravishing Jared merciless while he cried but his cries were not from pain anymore, he was crying with pleasure, begging Jacob to go _"Faster, harder."_ Jacob had the most pleasant face while he fucked Jared with all his mighty.

Leah took her mouth out off Amy's breast after biting her nipple softly, making her whimper in complain, and ordered Brad to take his hand off her. Leah grabbed Amy's body with both her hands, caressing and massaging every inch of it, biting her shoulders from her place behind her, finding her way to Amy's wet pussy and caressing it, only superficially, only the outside of her slit. Amy wanted to cry with need.

"Look at them, my Princess, they're all mine. They live to please me sexually and they never get tired. I control them and now I control you. You're mine as all of them. You're the only other female in the pack and you should be glad, as I am. You're sterile therefore you don't need to worry about getting pregnant, you don't need to worry about disease, we're immune to almost everything, you can fuck whatever you want without any collateral damage. Isn't that wonderful, my puppy? You want me to fuck you, my Princess?" Leah whispered in Amy's ear, her deliciously scented breath causing tremors in all Amy's body.

"Y-yes." Amy said weakly.

"Then said it. Tell me how much you want that your Queen fuck you." Leah demanded.

"F-fuck me, my Queen, please. I need you to fuck me so much…" Amy begged.

"Soon, my Princess. Are you liking what I'm doing with your delicious wet pussy?"

"Oh, yes, please, put your fingers on me, I need, I need. Oh, God!" Amy couldn't hold herself together anymore.

"No, my Princess. It's our Alpha right to take you first but as you can see, he's a little busy right now. Look at him, my Princess, look how he's good at punishing my puppies when they decided to be naughty." Leah said before kissing and biting Amy's back.

Amy focused on Jacob and Jared, hoping that the punishment was already done so she could be taken soon.

"Oh, yes, that's right, bitch. Cry for me, cry out loud that I'm fucking your tight ass and you're loving it, your filthy whore. Scream for me, your little cock hungry bitch." Jacob cursed, thrusting Jared's ass in and out senseless, both of them covered in sweat.

"Yes, yes, oh, that's so good. Faster. Oh, yes, I'm a fucking bitch that loves to be fucked hard. Yes, fuck my ass, my Alpha; fucking punish me for betraying our Queennnnnn." Jared shouted.

"Do you wanna to fucking come, bitch? Do you wanna me to go faster? Are you liking to be raped? You're going to be raped all night, bitch." Jacob said wildly.

"Oh, yes, please, give me this huge cock, give me all. Your cock is so big, you're ravishing my ass. Oh, I love to be raped. Fill my ass with your come. Yeessss." Jared was crying desperately.

"Say it. Say that you're a whore and beg for our Queen forgiveness." Jacob demanded.

"Oh, please, my Queen, forgive me, I'll be a good puppy now. Oh, faster. Oh, God, I'm coming."

Jared cock split come in a long white line several times while Jacob screamed "Fuck." and went still for a few seconds, the same way Leah did when she came earlier. Then he took his cock out of Jared's ass roughly.

"Stay in there, bitch. We're not done with you yet. Sam, it's your turn. Fuck this bitch ass until he screams." Jacob ordered.

Sam wasted no time, taking his cock, that was fucking Colin's mouth and rushed to Jared's ass, filling it roughly and rapidly as Jacob had done before, earning a pained cry followed by several little pleasure cries. Sam was making sure that Jared's punishment would be well done.

Sam loved the wolves´ ability to heal faster. Jared had been raped violently for Jake only seconds ago and his ass felt tight and new around Sam's dick. He loved to fuck tight asses and he'd do whatever it takes to fuck the ultimate tight ass: Leah's. He knew that if he did the punishment right his queen would rewarded him with a mind blowing fuck so he was fucking Jared with all his power.

Fucking a good tight ass and be rewarded by this? Yes, Sam loved his pack.

"Now, it's time to take care of our Princess. Seth, you can do the honor, since you never fucked a female before. It's a waist that our Queen it's your sister, you'd love to fuck her glorious pussy. But we managed to find a good Princess for you, didn't we?" Jacob whispered, stroking Seth's cock and licking his neck.

Seth didn't answered because he was too busy taking Amy harshly and throwing her on the clearing's soft floor, thrusting his dick on her in one single hard movement, without any warning, ripping Amy's hymen violently. Amy cried desperately, his huge cock hurting her pussy at every thrust.

"Oh, no, please, it's hurting me. Stop, please, oh, oh. NO, NO. OH GOD." She cried, trying to pull him away from her.

He seemed oblivious to Amy's suffering, each thrust going deeper, each time going faster. He trusted so hard and fast that Amy thought that he could rip her in half and he wouldn't notice. She cried and pushed him away but she was too weak for him. The pain was unbearable; he didn't even bother to look at her, only thrusting faster and harder.

Leah went to Amy, kissing gently her tears and whispering assuring words to her, telling her to relax and enjoy, telling her how much Seth needed a pussy, how frustrated he was and how much she'd rewarded Amy when he was done, sliding her tongue on Amy's crying mouth, muffling her sobs with a devouring kiss. She was very pleased and aroused by the vision of Seth raping Amy.

Then one of his thrusts reached a spot that sent an electrical shock through Amy's body, the sensation good enough to make her relax a little, his next thrust hit the same spot. This time she already knew the feeling and was able to enjoy it more.

She opened her eyes, unaware that she had closed them and looked at the gorgeous man on top of her. He had his back arched to her, granting him more access to her insides and the most pleasured expression while kissing furiously… Leah.

She shouted his name, startling both of them, splitting them apart, grabbing his neck and pulling him for a passionate kiss, completely uncontrolled by lust, forgetting all about the ripping pain on her core, concentrating only on the delicious dick being pushed inside her soaking pussy. She began panting with the feeling, the high that Leah's hands were giving her before was nothing compare with this large wolf thrusting inside of her.

Seth was in bliss, unconscious of everything around, including Amy, the only thing that mattered was the wet and warm hole where his dick was working, he never had fucked a woman before. Sure he had fucked or had been fucked for all the male pack's members but, unfortunately, the only woman in the pack was his sister and he couldn't do it, even if none of the normal society rules were followed by them.

They were wolves, animals, beasts and they followed their instincts. They wanted to fuck so they fucked, it didn't matter if they were fucking females or not. They didn't need to worry about anything, it was virtually impossible to them to get sick and they had a lot of gorgeous, willing people ready to go for it at any moment of the day so there was no need to look for sex with strangers.

He knew that his Alpha gave up of Amy's virginity because he felt sorry for him. It was a torture seeing all the memories of the awesome fuck Leah gave to every one of the pack's members. It was time to have the same bliss and the Princess was perfect for the job. She owned nothing to Leah; she felt as good as all the images he saw on his brother's minds of their magnificent sexual activities with their Queen, so fucking tight and wet. It was amazing. He knew she was hunting but he didn't care, she was born for this, she was a faster healing animal like the rest of them, he knew she'd be out of pain quickly and enjoy as much the lost of her virginity as he was.

Amy and Seth were about to come together when she heard her Queen's muffled pleasured moan and looked at her direction. The sight before her made her come violently, screaming Seth's name loudly, feeling her insides being washed by Seth's warm juices. As Seth continued trusting his dick on Amy's pussy she watched fascinated the scene before her.

Leah was on four with Sam above her plugged on her ass while she was riding on Jacob's dick and sucking Brad's cock that was shining with her saliva, the three of them wildly moaning and screaming obscenities. She thrashed and whimpered frenetically, making desperate noises that were repressed by Brad's shaft, who threw his head back abruptly and grabbed Leah's head, forcing his dick deeper in her throat and Sam cried "Fuck" with the full force of his lungs before collapsing on Leah's back, kissing and biting all her available skin.

"I'm coming! Faster, Black, harder. Said it, who is your Queen?" Leah shouted.

"Leah is my Queen. I'm her slave forever. Yes, oh!" Jacob cried back. And they collapsed on the floor, exhausted.

Sam and Brad had already recovered and were occupied with a 69 session, while Quill was fucking Jared at an impossible speed. All the guys were been pleased with pleasant and wild sex but Jared was still been punished, all the guys ravishing his ass as roughly as possible while he cried in pleasure as a whore.

Seth's cock twisted inside Amy's body and they started round two, this time with her riding him. She was so caught up in her pleasure, enjoying the friction of his deliciously large length that she only noticed Jacob dick pushing into her asshole when he entered her forcefully. She screamed in pain and involuntary tears started to run down her cheeks.

Leah took her beautiful face with both hands and wiped her tears with tender kisses, distracting her from the pain, giving her time adjusting to Jacob's size, allowing her to enjoy Seth's much calmer thrusts. He was more relaxed after his first release and the urgent need was replaced by the joy of having Amy's juices damping his erect dick, he could be fucking her slowly like this for hours before getting tired. After a while, Jacob started to move in and out Amy's ass. She was so fucking tight; it was almost as good as fucking Leah's ass.

Almost.

Jacob could tell that Leah would have to face competition for Sam's attention once again but he already knew that not even their Princess would make a shadow on their Queen. She was absolute, the first and eternal one. All of them were prisoners of Leah's never ending heat. She was their ultimate bitch and there was no one that could replace her. That was why they did everything for her, including denying sex to their imprints.

Jacob increased his pace, followed by Seth while Amy screamed obscenities, cursing and sweating, occasionally being silenced by Leah's passionate kisses. She was an incontrollable horny bitch, perfect to satisfy the pack's needs. She'd have a lot of… _work _to do in the next weeks.

"Leah, I want you! Fuck me! Fuck me now, my Queen! Oh, God, I'm gonna come!" she went tight around Seth's and Jacob's dicks, causing them to come recklessly. Jacob grabbed Seth's neck and pulled him to a rough kiss while his come filled Amy's deflowered ass.

The three of them collapsed on the soft forest ground, panting. Amy was completely out of her mind, all she could think about was fucking Leah, she had to have her delicious scent surrounding her. Even if the whole pack fucked her brains out she'd still be unsatisfied, she needed her Queen, she needed to be taken by that beautiful naked sex goddess.

She rose slowly from the warm embrace of her two last lovers; they didn't pay her attention because they were already caught up with themselves. Seth was above Jacob, slowly licking his right nipples and rubbing their cocks against each other, while Jacob whimpered like a slut. She tentatively walked to Leah who opened her arms to receive the dazzled girl, kissing her deeply, massaging her tongue with her own and smiling at her pleasure little noises.

"Not yet, my little puppy. You're not ready for your Queen. You played enough now, my puppies, your Princess is gonna rest and so would you all." Leah said sweetly.

The sexual noises of the pack's guys enjoying themselves was filling the air, increasing Amy's lust to an unbearable clouding level. All she could think about was sex, was fucking and to be fucked. Suddenly, the forest's silence was interrupted by the guys´ screams of pleasure. Synchronized again, they all came at the same time.

"Oh, no, I am ready, my Queen. Please, take me. Let me please you." Amy knew she was humiliating herself but she didn't care, she was Leah's as the rest of the pack.

"You have to prove me your devotion, my Princess. You'd have me once you make me see how much you want me. Would you do that? Would you be a good puppy and show me your commitment?" Leah asked kissing a line from Amy's jaw to her shoulder up and down.

"Oh, yes, my Queen. I'll do whatever you want."

"Then you'll call you mother and tell her that you'll be out for the week in a camping trip with us. Make sure that she believes you and that she won't start asking silly questions around the Rez. We don't need anyone getting their noses on the pack's issues." Leah demanded.

Amy did as she was told and her mother was actually relieved that she was adjusting so much on the Rez that she was even having sleepovers parties. She thought that it was odd that Amy had to spend the whole week out with her friends but Amy was so excited with this school trip that she hadn't the heart to say no. Besides, Amy would be with Leah, who her mother knew that was trusted by the whole tribe.

Amy was taken to a beautiful little cottage next to a huge white house in the far ending of Forks. It was a little house as cute as a doll house with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a small library and a larger living room decorated with pastel tones that had a beautiful and shining piano by the glassy wall on the left corner. The only thing that made the house less than perfect was a sickening sweet smell that lingered in the all the space.

"You'll be here for all week. There is conserved food on the cabinets and the fridge, eat whatever you want. I know that the smell make you uncomfortable but that's the point on bringing you here. This house belongs to the Cullens and we want you to get used to their smell. Remember my order: the Cullens are allies so they can't be harmed. Our Queen will come back tomorrow with fresh food for you, puppy, and maybe I'll play with you if you behave like a good puppy." Jacob said, tugging a stray of her long black hair behind her ear.

Jared was right behind Jacob with a nervous expression, as if he was expecting something. He smiled widely when Jacob said that Amy would be there for the whole week but didn't say anything. Jared was still naked, it was a part of his punishment for his disobeyence, Amy was still naked because she had ripped her clothes when she phased.

"Come, Princess, you must be tired. I'll help you to get clean and lead you to bed." Jacob whispered below her ear, biting slightly her earlobe. "You stay here and make us some food, Jared. Our Princess must be hungry. After I put her on bed I'll come back and deal with you." he ordered over his shoulder.

It was an exciting thing imagining that gorgeous naked man cooking for her and by the time Jacob turned the hot water on the bathroom shower, Amy was ready for more action.

He undressed, preventing his clothes to get damp and grabbed a good smelling soap bar, rubbing it against a soft bait sponge, producing lather and then he scrubbed it delicately all over Amy's body, massaging points that she hadn't notice that were sore, his penis blushing her skin with his every move. It was the most sensual experience of her life, totally different from the animalistic initiation ritual from before, it was tender and lovingly, making her wanting to be taken again.

"J-Jacob, I, I…" she tried to say what she wanted.

"It's okay, Amy. You can say what you want. I'll give you anything, my Princess." he said adoringly.

"Fuck me. Now." she dared to order.

Jacob felt his already hard dick twist in hungry at the command on the voice of the amazingly beautiful woman before him, naked and soaped, finding her place on the pack. It was an irresistible attraction that the shape shifter females had. Carlisle had theorized that she-wolves were constantly in the heat, which explains why all you could think about around Leah was fucking her. Apparently, Amy had the same effect on them.

She went on four under the shower, spreading her legs widely, letting the hot water ran for her back, sinking on her perfect ass, making her whole body shine with moist. Jacob sank inside of her with all his length in the first thrust, allowing her to feel the full force of her power over him.

"Fuck, it hurts, you're hurting me." she screamed, trying to escape from his huge erection.

He didn't care, she was made for taking it and he wanted to thrust hard, he loved raping her tight pussy, making his wolf woman suffer in pleasure and pain.

"Take it, bitch. You wanted it and now you're having it. I gonna fuck you so hard that you won't walk tomorrow, whore." He shouted, thrusting his cock on her in inhuman speed, overwhelmed by her tightness, warmth and the amount of lust that her pleas sent through his body.

"Oh, oh, oh." She panted, in rhythm with his thrusts. "Oh, God." she felt like a slut, humiliated and defeated, he hit the right spot then. "Oh, yes, it's getting good." Jacob thrusted the spot again. "Oh, yes, right there." he thrusted again. "Fuck." again. "Oh, please." again. "Harder." again. "Harder." again. "Faster." she was begging, controlled by his powerful dick.

"You like that, whore? See how I fuck you hard? You want more?" he screamed over and over, incoherently, wildly, out of his mind.

"Oh, yeeeeeees." She cried, clenching Jacob's dick in her pussy walls, coming savagely.

He unplugged from her after a few more thrusts, taking her in his arms, bridal style, and cared her to the bedroom on the right side of the cottage, tossing her care freely on the bed without a word, leaving her alone for a few seconds. When he came back, he was fully dressed.

"Here is your food, Princess. Eat and rest, you'll need energy for our Queen visit tomorrow." He said, putting a plate of lasagna and a tea cup on the bedside table, leaving the room.

Amy was hungry and exhausted. She ate with almost closed eyelids and then laid down, sleeping immediately.

By the time Jacob finished eating; Jared had showered and was calling Kim. He'd be locked with Amy in the cottage as part of his punishment – as if having the Princess on hands reach to fuck all day could be considered punishment. Leah would come later and he was anxious to please her, doing everything right this time. Being away from Kim would help.

Jacob went to meet him in the bedroom, finding him sitting on the bed, still talking with his fiancée. A kinky thought crossed his mind and he undressed quickly, rubbing his immense dick on Jared's face, with a malicious grin. Jared's penis reacted instantly with the perversion of Jacob's acts.

Kim was talking about the tables' arrangements for the wedding but he couldn't concentrate on her, his only wish was finishing the call the sooner possible because Jacob was ready to… _punish_ him some more.

"Keep talking to her." Jacob said, grabbing his neck and forcing him to his knees, placing his glorious erect member at Jared's lips.

"Yes, honey, I think it won't be a good idea putting uncle Alex and cousin David at the same table, you know they hate each other." He said, trying to remain calm, which was virtually impossible with the major turn on that the situation was giving him.

Jared's lips were moving with his conversation with Kim which made a lighten caress on Jacob's cock, making him insane with desire. He thrusted his hips forward a little and Jared obligate, opening his mouth, letting his smooth tongue wander over Jacob's head.

Jacob sank his right hand firmly on his silky black hair, thrusting forward once more, while his lover was answering his fiancée with very economic "yes´s", "no´s" and "hum´s", alternating between answering her and sucking him. It was a slow torture, Jared's dick was aching desperately for release. Jacob felt the tension building on his sack and knew that he'd come at any moment.

"Hand up, bitch. I wanna come on your mouth. Hang up now." he commanded.

"Listen, Kim, I gotta go now, it's late and I'm really tired, I'll call you as soon as I can, okay? I love you." Jared said in a hurry, hanging the phone and tossing it on the ground urgently.

He got up quickly and threw Jacob on the floor on his back, climbing on top of him, sitting on his chest and engulfing his entire cock that was glistening with saliva and pre come on his mouth. The vision of Jared's ass sent Jacob into a frenzy, he griped his dick and stroked it furiously while trying to reach his ass with his mouth, what Jared made easier by lifting his ass a little and pushing his body a little back. He was so excited that Jacob only had to stroke it a few times to make him come all over Jacob's chest.

"Man, that was hot. But next time you jeopardize my marriage I'll bite your cock off of your body." Jared threatened.

"You do that and you can forget about fucking Leah for good. You know how much she likes my dick." Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know that you're the biggest of all of us. Just don't do it again, okay? Now, go home. I'm wasted." Jared said, curling up and sleeping, not caring if he was really going home.

Jacob was wasted too, but he had other ideas when he leaved the cottage. He knew all too well that there were a brother and sister in a tiny house that couldn't fuck each other waiting for a good big penis. He smiled and went to the opposite direction of his house.

Amy woke up smelling eggs, bacon, coffee and… vampire.

She jumped out of the bed, phasing immediately, heading instinctively in the smell's direction. She was a little nervous because she knew that she wasn't ready to fight a vampire alone, despite feeling deep inside that her instincts would tell her what to do. The leech was in the kitchen. She approached carefully and was hit by the most exquisite smell. Leah's.

She was cheerfully talking in whispers with a gorgeous caramel haired female vamp that was making the food. Leah looked at her hungrily and whispered something right under her ear, too low for even Amy wolf´s ears and the vamp moaned a weak complain.

"Didn't you want to meet our Princess? Here she is." The tanned goddess said.

The vamp turned around in inhuman speed and smiled brightly.

"Oh, honey, she's such a lovely wolf, what a beautiful cream color. But why is she in her wolf form? Didn't you told her that we'd be here today?" she asked worried.

"No, I wanted to surprise my puppy. You hadn't seen nothing yet, she's even more beautiful as a human." she said proudly, approaching Amy and scratching her behind her ears. "It's okay, Amy. She's a Cullen. Remember what we told you? Now, calm down and phase back so I can introduce you properly, she's been dying to meet you."

Amy took several deep breaths while Leah continued scratching her ears. Her touch combined with her intoxicating marvelous scent help her back to her senses and she phased back.

"Esme, this is Amy. Amy, this is Esme." Leah said, kissing Amy's neck and sending butterflies to her stomach.

Amy was naked and flushed by the effort of controlling her temper. The vampire licked her lips unconsciously and smiled. Amy noticed that her eyes were almost black.

"I made your breakfast, Princess. Come, you'll have a very… _busy_ day and you need to be well fed. Oh, but I think you should get dressed again." she said kindly.

"I don't." Leah teased.

Amy smiled for her but went to her room anyway, changing into a white dress that had buttons all the way in the front, not caring about underwear. She hadn't realized how hungry she was before smelling the food; she seemed to be constantly hungry. In more than one sense. Jared reunited with them, fully dressed – apparently the _stay nude punishment _was over – and they had an animated meal. Amy marveled at how easy it was to get used to the sweet and gorgeous vamp Esme, who occasionally looked at her with those black eyes and licked her fingers. If all the Cullens were like her it wouldn't be a problem having them around.

They were finishing when a handsome and blond vamp arrived. Amy had never saw a man so beautiful before. He was introduced as Carlisle, Esme's husband and head of the Cullens clan. He was a doctor and he came to check on her, only as a precaution.

He took her to the bedroom that was hers for the week standing.

"You'll need to get undress to the exam." he said professionally.

Something in tone made her shriven, she reached her dress' buttons but a cold hand covered hers, stopping the action. She looked up and met black, hungry and lustful unbelievably beautiful eyes.

"Allow me." the blond doctor said, taking control of the task.

His cold hands touched her skin very lightly when he unbuttoned the dress, she was bare underneath and he took the dress out of her shoulders slowly, massaging all the exposed skin sensually, following the fabric descent to her breasts level, taking a handful of her right breast while griping her in a strong embrace with the free arm, squeezing it tightly, painfully, lowering his head and engulfing it in his cold mouth before she had the time to understand what he was doing.

The cold touch of his lips on her burning skin made her instantly excited; she could feel her pussy getting wet. She sank her hand on his smooth hair, griping the basis of his neck hard and forcing his mouth deeper, panting and hurrying to take the rest of the dress out.

"Easy, my Princess. Firsts things first." he laughed, laying her down and making a full body exam, including blood samples.

The last part was the gynecological one. He checked her uterus, saying that there was nothing different from Leah's which probably tells that she was fine and healthy but he took some samples anyway. He did it all with his head lowered between her legs.

Suddenly, Amy felt a cold finger poking lightening her asshole and a cold tongue licking her slid, teasing her, making her squeeze his head with her legs, trying to make his tongue reach deeper, the coldness giving a refreshing sensation, like when you eat a mint candy. She griped his hair tightly and moaned, shifting a little to get a better position.

"Horny, aren't we? Well, let's take care of that." he said, tearing his clothes apart, revealing a powerful pulsing member.

It wasn't as big as Jacob's but it looked identically delicious. He positioned it on her entrance and pressed forward lightly, savoring the moment, entering her slowly, maddening slowly. She thrashed and cried for more. He stopped his progress with only the top inside her pussy.

"Do you want me inside of you?" he asked with a harsh voice.

"Yes!" she cried.

"Then beg." he ordered.

It was humiliating having to beg to a vampire to fuck her. It was also extremely exciting.

"Please, please, get inside me. Fuck me, please, fuck me now." She whispered defeat.

His eyes shinned with a victorious light and he pressed forward roughly, filling her up with all his cold length. The difference between their body temperature caused a sparkling friction, it was like they could never had friction enough which made them both desperately horny. Amy screamed "harder" and "faster" all the time, followed by Carlisle's obscenities.

Carlisle was almost in the verve of biting that fucking hot she-wolf, she was driving him crazy with her wild heat scent, with the frenzy she was having around his cock and the high temperature of her body. If he was a human, he'd be sweating for all his pores.

Their release came quickly.

"Shit, Amy, you're so wet, I'm gonna fucking come. Oh, God!" he shouted, filling her with an impossible hot come while she rocked her hips on his cock, panting short sobs, finishing with a loud "fuck" when she finally came. He collapsed on top of her, still inside of her, thrusting slowly, enjoying her warmth.

"Yes, you're definitely like Leah, always in the heat. Irresistible. Even for vampires. Come on, my Princess. Our Queen wants us with them." He said adoringly, thrusting hard and deep one last time before taking his dick out of her wet pussy.

It was only then that she could concentrate enough to hear the loud moans and the sounds of bodies crashing against each other on the living room. They went to find the other, not caring to dress again.

When they arrived there, Amy saw Leah naked, half sitting on the sofa with Esme on her knees with her head sank between her legs. From here they were she could see Esme's tongue working her way on Leah's wet pussy, her upper body was nude, exposing her white glittering breasts and her skirt was up to her waist, revealing sexy black lace panties. Her hands were massaging herself above the panties in the same rhythm of her tongue.

Jared was in the corner of the room, sitting in a chair and stroking his member savagely, watching the two women having sex.

Leah looked straight at Amy and griped Esme's hair, forcing her head deeper and cried Amy's name over and over, louder and louder.

"Amy, oh, Amy, fuck, Amy. Are you liking what you're seeing? I want you to do what this whore is doing. Oh, Amy, fuck, you're mine. AMY!!!!!!!" she shouted, finally relaxing, obviously released.

Jared whimpered and came all over his torso while Esme threw her head back, rubbing herself intensely.

"Why didn't you joined them, Jared?" she asked.

"We don't fuck vampires. They smell disgusting." He answered bitterly.

Amy didn't understand. Carlisle's scent was intoxicatingly arousal and Esme's coming filled the air with the most exquisite smell, as mouth watering as Jared's. The only scent better was Leah's. The mere combination of the four scents was enough to make Amy wanting to roll her eyes in pleasure.

She looked at all of them, walking slowly to Leah's side. Esme went to Carlisle, nipples hard, smiling seductively and bending down to lick his still wet dick, savoring Amy's juices. Carlisle's member stood, proud and huge, ready to fuck. Jared's was half way to, only waiting for some stimulation.

Amy knew that there were here with only one purpose: fucking her and Leah. She knew that they were irresistible; Carlisle had said that, they simple had to have them.

And them a realization came to her.

That's why Leah was their Queen. And they called her Princess…

"Jared, come to me." she said sweetly.

He hurried to her side, gaining a rough kiss as reward, Amy's tongue invading his mouth and taking control of the kiss. She sucked his tongue until they both came out of breath. She could feel Leah's erratic breathing and broke the kiss, grabbing Leah's and Jared's heads, forcing then together. Leah obligate, opening her mouth greedily to receive Jared's tongue, embracing both of them by their, necks, already turned on by Amy's dominance. They kissed wildly, Leah squeezing both their asses.

Then she broke apart of the wolves' couple and went to the vampires, asking Esme to get up and holding them in a tender embrace. She kissed Esme with passion, glad to feel her cold tongue massaging hers. Carlisle moaned with their display of lust and bit Amy's shoulder lightly, carefully to not split his venom.

"Esme, do you want me?" she asked with a lustful voice, very aware of the wolves' eyes on her.

"Oh, my Princess, so much. I came here today just to be with you, I'll take good care of you, inside and outside the bed, the same way I do with our Queen." she answered fervently.

"What about you, Carlisle?"

"I can't wait to fuck you again, Amy. And all my family is waiting my signal to come see your as well. You'll be very pleased with them, my Princess. Especially Rosalie, Bella and Jasper. They fuck like there's no tomorrow." Carlisle said, caressing Esme's ass, making her whimper in pleasure.

Amy smiled. She couldn't wait for more vampire sex.

"Then you both will fuck Jared." she whispered.

"What?" Jared cried.

"Shh, it's okay, my puppy, I can guarantee you'll like it. Come to me, come to your princess like a good puppy." she said, using all the tricks she had learned from Leah.

And he went, hypnotized by his lust, trembling by the vampires' proximity. Amy brought him to their embrace and kissed him tenderly, giving time to adjust to the vampires touch. She took her mouth of Jared's and kissed Carlisle right after for a couple of minutes, then she kissed Jared again and then Esme. She continued with this patient process, making sure that the three of them tasted each other through her mouth.

Leah watched everything fascinated with Amy's epiphany. She knew that she had just discovered her dominance over the supernatural creatures that surrounded them. It was the most arousing sight ever. She let them have their moment, masturbating slightly for them, anticipating what she knew was going to happen next.

"Do you like it, Jared? Do you like to feel their taste on my mouth?" Amy asked after a while.

"Yes, my Princess, your mouth taste sweet after kissing them." He said in a deep voice.

"Would you like to taste the source, my puppy? Would you like to taste Esme and Carlisle?"

"Yes, please." He answered promptly.

She took Esme's neck and pressed it forward for a brief kiss before passing it to Jared. He felt like a volcano had taken place of his mind, washing away everything that wasn't his desire for that refreshing cold, all the repulse for their smell a faint memory. He grabbed Esme's hair tightly and deepened their kiss, pressing his back on Carlisle's body, feeling his massive cold cock brushing his back.

Carlisle pulled him out of Esme's mouth and crashed his lips on Jared's, dying to feel the bliss that had been give to his beloved wife, the animalistic scent of the wolf clouding his senses. Then he gently laid Esme on the floor, pushing Jared on top of her, his dick twisting in anticipation.

Jared wasted no time and possessed a very screaming Esme, feeling absolutely ecstasy when Carlisle plugged himself on his ass. The three of them were cursing loudly, fucking each other for the first time.

"_Poor Kim.__ Well, that's what you get for falling for a wolf."_ Leah thought sarcastically.

"Now it's your time, my Queen. I had waited long enough. Eat my pussy now." Amy ordered, laying on the sofa.

Leah obligate happily, rapidly plugging her tongue on Amy's marvelously scented core with everything she head, biting, licking, kissing and fingering with abandon, doing everything she knew to please _her_ Queen, the only one irresistible for her.

While Amy screamed in pleasure for finally was being fucked by her Queen I thought crossed her mind.

"My reign began."


	2. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I DON´T OWN**** ANY OF THE CARACTHERS OR TWILIGHT SAGA. **

**The Beginning **

Sam threw Leah on the ground roughly, ripping her blouse apart in the process, and she screamed in pain, trying to escape him but he was much stronger than her, firmly restraining her by her ankles and pushing his body up on hers. They were in the living room from her house. Ever since she phased into a stupid giant wolf, they spent a lot of time alone in her house, Sam was teaching her to control her rage.

He finally managed to mount her, tearing the rest of her clothes, exposing her naked caramel colored body, her skin shone brightening with the sweat drops that covered all over it. Her burning hot skin and her marvelous scent – that increased every time he was around – was driving him crazy, Sam had to have her, she couldn't deny him, he was the Alpha.

He tore his clothes apart with his right hand while the left was tightly restraining Leah's arms above her head. She was still trying to escape but her weak trashing movements was only adding to his erection due the friction of her body on his. He lowered his mouth to her nipple, engulfing her breast and sucking it avidly, which caused her body to shake and he took advantage of her brief distraction to tear his shorts apart, shoving his aching hard cock on her delicious pussy in one thrust.

"Oh, God! No, no Sam, please! You're hurting me!" she yelled desperately.

He didn't care, he wasn't listening, she was strong and he knew it. The only thing that he was aware was the burning hot scented hole where his cock was nested in that moment. He started to thrust harder and faster wildly, satisfying the insane desire that was burning his senses for weeks, the desire that assaulted him every time he caught Leah's intoxicating scent.

"Shut up, you fucking bitch! I'm gonna fuck your pussy and you'll like it." he screamed.

Leah was desperate; she couldn't believe what was happening. Sam was rapping her; he was taking her without her permission.

He had hit her. She didn't know what to do.

She felt helpless. She couldn't react. She had wanted to fight and escape but his huge penis was inside of her at that moment and she was feeling. Oh, God, she was feeling.

"Sam, no, please, I'm begging you. It hurts." Leah said, in a lower tone this time, almost to herself.

He sucked her breast with force and thrust hard and deep, reaching Leah's G-spot and earning a moan. She bit her lower lip, trying to stop her moans but it was too late, he had her, she'd no longer fight. She'd enjoy the big cock – the thicker she ever had – inside her, pleasuring her.

She felt like a whore. And she loved it.

"Hum…" she whimpered.

"You like that, don't you, bitch? You want me to fuck you as much as I do, whore, you can't deny it. I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you'll beg me to stop. But I won't stop, I'd never stop. Scream for me, bitch. Scream that I'm fucking you." Sam yelled insanely, taking his dick almost all the way out of her and slamming it again inside hard, reaching the top of his pleasure.

"Yes, yes, I'm the bitch that you're fucking hard! I want your dick, give it to me. More, more. Aaah." she screamed, thrashing under him, she was out of her mind.

"Oh, fuck. YES!" he yelled, coming inside of her.

"Yes, yes. Violate me, you rapist. OH, YES!" she screamed with the full force of her lungs, coming wildly.

Sam crashed his mouth on hers, kissing her possessively, taking everything he wanted for so long but was afraid of taking. He'd no longer restrain himself; he'd take Leah wherever he wanted.

"That was good, whore! Be prepared for more tomorrow. I'd come back." he said, pulling out of her.

"Hum, will you rape me again?" she asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"If you don't behave and give me what I want…" he answered with authority, before leaving.

She got up and went to her room, looking for clothes. Then she took a shower, massaging all the sores spots of her body, fighting and fucking Sam had drained but satisfied her. Leah quickly towered her body and putted a white blouse and jeans mini skirt. Ever since he imprinted on Emily he hadn't touch her and she understood but that didn't stop her need for a man.

And this need was getting stronger every day; ever since she started to have that strange fever that she found out later it was the beginning of her phase. She couldn't look at a man without fantasying with him taking her, fucking her senseless. Not only Sam, as it was before. No, she wanted every man she saw; she wanted to fuck the whole Rez.

She wore a bright smile when she entered the living room again, her lust under momentary control. That was what she thought before seeing Billy Black and Charlie Swan watching a game with Seth, they used to come often after her father's dead but they hadn't show up since her first phase. The simple vision of the two men made her instantly wet.

"Hi, Seth. Hi, guys. Where is Mom?" she tried to disguise her lust with small talk.

"She's at the council. There's a female meeting tonight, she won't come home any time soon so we thought that it would be good to check on you and Seth." Charlie answered.

That made Leah laugh. Seth had already phased too and the last thing the Clearwaters needed was protection. Billy just stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"Well, let me make the dinner then." she said, going to the kitchen. Keeping her hands occupied would take her head off the men on her house.

They all ate cheerfully, her food was delicious and soon Seth had to leave because it was his patrolling shift. Billy and Charlie were on the living room watching TV while she washed the dishes. Or that was she thought.

"I see that you completed your phasing." Billy said from behind, startling her.

She turned around quickly, realizing that his face was at the same level of her hips.

"H-How do you know?" she asked, disturbed by his proximity.

"Oh, my son is one of the wolves, remember? And if he hadn't told me, I'd know. Even I can smell your heat." he answered nonchalantly.

Then he leaned forward and pressed his nose over her skirt, right above her vagina and inhaled deeply. Her already wet core got damp with moist, her nipples hardened immediately and she sighed. Billy smiled and pulled his head out to look at her face, reaching his hands up and sliding his right hand over her panties, rubbing her pussy slightly and grabbing firmly her ass with his left hand, after pulling her panties down. Leah almost fell to the ground in lustful abandon.

"Yeah, definitely you smell like a horny wolf! But I can't fuck you in the wheelchair, little wolf. Come with me!" he demanded.

They went to the living room, where Billy got out the wheelchair and sat on the couch, taking his hard dick out his pants rapidly and sitting Leah on his lap. He unbuttoned her blouse and popped her breasts out of her bra without unclasping it. She started to rub herself on his shaft, causing him to hiss.

"Billy, what is this!?" Charlie asked, shocked.

"_This_ is a bitch taking cock, Charlie. She wanted to take an old man cock. Don't you, bitch? Do you wanna fuck me?" Billy said, lifting Leah and placing her entrance above his length, letting her take control of the action.

"Oh, yes, fuck me! Fuck me hard, old man." Leah yelled, impaling herself on him.

"See what the little slut wants, Charlie?" he asked, spanking her ass.

She started to jump up and down in his cock savagely, screaming his name and how much his dick was good.

"I bet she wanna fuck you, too. Wanna join us?" Billy asked again, spanking her hard. She screamed loudly at every smack.

Charlie's dick went hard rock with the vision before him and he didn't think twice, throwing himself on the couple, taking his dick out his pants and shoving it roughly at Leah's asshole.

"Oh, God, yeees!" she yelled, feeling his dick ripping her asshole.

He didn't wait for her to adjust to his size, thrusting recklessly in and out, every time deeper.

"Oh, yes, you're so big, Charlie! Yes, fuck my ass! Fuck it hard!" she screamed, clenching painfully her hands on Billy's shoulders and increasing her pace almost at an inhuman speed on his cock.

"Fucking hot bitch." Charlie screamed, thrusting his penis merciless on Leah's ass and spanking her occasionally.

"That's right, whore! Ride me; ride me hard while Charlie rips this ass of yours apart! That's right, Charlie, ravish her ass! Look at her, look how she likes to have your cock on her ass while I fuck her pussy! The little slut!" Billy yelled, taking her right nipple in his mouth and stroking her clit with his left hand while Leah screamed obscenities.

"Fuck me, old bitches! Is it that all you can do, fucking old men? FUCK ME HARDER." she demanded.

"BITCH, BITCH, BITCH!" Charlie screamed, picking up his pace until he couldn't take anymore and exploding inside her ass.

"FUCK ME!" she yelled, throwing her head back, coming furiously.

"BITCH!" Billy yelled in her breast, filling her pussy with his hot come and biting her nipple.

Charlie pulled out of her ass, panting and sweating and tucked his cock inside his pants again and grabbed her left breast, squeezing it hard and biting her shoulder. She whimpered in pleasure, pulling out of Billy's cock and laying on the couch, panting.

Billy spread her legs and lowered his head to her pussy, licking all her juices, pitching her clit and stroking his huge and still hard dick. She started to breath heavily again, indicating her incoming orgasm. Charlie took his cock out of his pants again and thrust it on her open mouth, fucking her throat hard and building an orgasm rapidly.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING HOT BITCH!" Charlie yelled, releasing at her throat. She swallowed all his come.

"OH, SHIT!" Billy screamed, coming all over his hand and torso and stroking her clit hard.

"HOLY FUCK!" Leah said loudly, relaxing her body after her hard release.

Leah started to laugh, her lust satisfied again. Two men in one fuck were just what she needed at that moment.

"Leah, I-I…" Charlie started, ashamed of his lustful behavior.

She cut him off, kissing him passionately and palming his cock, after tucking it in his pants again.

"You'll fuck me wherever I want, Charlie. Your dick is amazing. I can't wait to have you again." she said confidently.

Something inside Leah had exploded when she was fucking the two men. They were fucking her but she had the control, she was the one pleasuring them. And she was the one they couldn't resist. They couldn't resist, she just knew it.

"Leah, that's not right. I'm… I'm dating Sue now. I can't…" he tried again.

"So you gonna fuck the both of us? Kinky!" she said, smiling evilly.

"I don't have any problem fucking this good pussy." Billy said, smacking her pussy and earning a moan.

"Are you trying to wet me again, old man?" she smiled, turning to him and lowering her breasts on his face, making sure to expose her ass fully to Charlie.

The idea of fucking her mother's boyfriend was incredibly arousing, especially because he thought that it was wrong. She'd definitely have him again. And Billy was an ease target on that chair, she could corner him whenever she wanted – but it was not like she thought he'd try to escape anyway.

"Is it working?" Billy asked with lust in his eyes, smacking her vagina again. Leah jumped on him, devouring his mouth, rubbing her pussy furiously over his member.

Charlie thought that he never saw someone more insatiable than his future stepdaughter. He and Billy had already fucked her twice. _Together. _And she still wanted dick. She didn't care that he was dating Sue. Apparently, she just wanted him mounting her.

_I can live with that_, he thought maliciously.

Then they heard Sue's car parking at the house's front and Leah got up abruptly, cursing under her breath. Charlie and Billy adjusted their pants quickly.

"Fuck! Just because I was having fun. Well, boys, this fuck will have to wait a little more. And don't try to deny it, Charlie, you'll beg to fuck me very soon." she said, smiling confidently, thrusting her both index fingers on her pussy and shoving into the men mouths, making them taste her.

Billy just moaned and palmed his own cock over his pants fabric and Charlie took her in a tight embrace, squeezing her ass tightly before releasing her and going to the front door to greet Sue. Leah adjusted her clothes and went to her room, collapsing on her bed, exhausted. She never had fucked so much in just one day.

She woke up and went to the kitchen for breakfast, finding her beloved baby brother eating, obviously coming back from a long shift. She kissed the top of his head and inhaled his deep woody scent. Wrong move.

His manly scent hit her brain and went directly to her pussy. At that moment he was just another male in mating age, she wanted to fuck the male right there.

"Oh, God, Seth! I need to get out of here. I-I wanna fuck you…" she cried helplessly.

"Leah, I… We can't…" Seth babbled.

"I know, I know. Damn wolf thing." she cried again.

He got up and held her while she cried, desperately trying to restrain his own desire. She smelled irresistibly even for him but he couldn't fuck her. He wouldn't fuck her.

"We'll find a solution, honey. Please, stop crying." Seth asked.

Leah pulled out his arms and smiled for him under her tears. "Yes, we will."

She kissed his cheek and went out. She needed to take some distance from her brother for the moment and they needed supplies so she went to the grocery shop, trying to concentrate in something other than her lust. But she didn't get there because she ran on Jacob in her way, leaning over a tree in the forest line. He looked unbelievably handsome with his massive developed chest hided under a white buttoned shirt and his shining black hair.

"Hi, Leah!" he greeted her, his raspy voice causing her body to tremble.

"Hi, Jacob!" she answered, feeling the power emanating from him. He was such a strong wolf.

He started palming his penis over his pants, rubbing it lightly. She noticed the massive lump under his hand and her pussy went soak, she could smell his arousal.

"My dad told me that you prove to him that you're a complete wolf now." he said with lustful eyes.

"Oh, yes? What exactly did he said?" she asked, already picturing Billy under her body while Jacob's heat covers her back…

"He said that you're a good bitch!" he answered, licking his lips sensually.

"Oh, did he? I'm glad that he likes it." she smiled, remembering how much of a good bitch she was.

"But why waste time talking about Billy? I have something much better to do with you." he said, slowly approaching her, motioning her deeper in the woods.

"Like what?" she asked, backing away from him, enjoying their game.

In that moment, he was the hunter and she was his prey. He grabbed her by the waist with his left arm, letting the right hand run through her body and stopping at her breasts, squeezing it painfully. A heavy rain started poring out the skin, soaking their clothes; marking their bodies and making her body look even more appetizing.

"Like fucking you all day, horny bitch. You're gonna see that the Blacks cocks are the best on the Rez." He said rashly.

Leah's pulsing vagina was soaked, she didn't say anything more, she didn't have to. She just took her clothes off, not taking her eyes of the glorious and enormous man before her, following his every move while he took his own clothes out, exposing the bigger and harder erect member she ever saw. He was even bigger than Sam.

_An Alpha cock__. He's definitely not a simple teen anymore_, she thought, suffocating with lust.

She bent on her knees, her ass pointed to his gigantic dick, panting in anticipation. And then he entered her, fast and hard, as a true powerful wolf. She almost fainted with desire and pain due his immense size, he was ripping her pussy apart, forcing his way in and out of her harder and faster.

"God, you're so tight! Oh, oh, fuck, fuck!" he babbled.

"AAAH!" she cried in pleasure, he was just monstrous.

"Yes, dad was right! You're a good bitch! Fuck!" he yelled.

"Oh, yes, give it to me! Fuck me, you monster! Oh, shit!" she cried wildly.

"Fuck, I'm coming!" he said, picking up his pace.

"FUCK!" Leah screamed, convulsing with pleasure in her ecstasy.

"FUCKING WHORE!" Jacob screamed, coming violently and filling her pussy with his hot come.

Then something massive and potent lunged on both of them, knocking them to the ground and breaking them apart. Leah rolled far away for where they were, hitting her back painfully on a big rock that stopped her fall. She jumped on her feet quickly only to find two gigantic wolves fighting savagely.

One with black and the other with russet fur. Jacob and Sam.

Leah phased quickly, trying to understand what was happening with their Alpha, why he was attacking them.

"_So what? __It's not like you're together anymore. I can fuck her whenever I want. And she loved it."_ Jacob thought, obviously answering some question.

"_I'm the Alpha, Jacob! And I'm telling you not to touch her!"_ Sam ordered.

"_Why? Is she yours? What about Emily, Sam? Does your imprint know that you're fucking her?"_ Jacob teased.

"_Shut up! It's not your business! You only have to obey!"_ Sam yelled.

"_Why? Because __you're the Alpha? That can be arranged!"_ Jacob dared him, lunging over him.

Sam howled loudly in pain when Jacob managed to bite his throat, throwing him farter in the woods. Sam landed miles away, in the empty shore. Thankfully, the rain had kept the tourist away from the beach that day. Seconds later, the other wolves arrived at the beach, responding to their Alpha call. They looked at the fight stunned and confused, they didn't know what to do.

Jacob jumped again over Sam, tackling him to the ground on his back and biting his neck hard. If Sam made any movement, his throat would be dilacerated. The both phased at the same moment, Jacob firmly griping Sam's hands above his head.

Leah looked at the scene before her astonished, noticing shocked that Jacob had a major erection. He grabbed Sam's left leg and threw it over his shoulder and trusted his hard cock on Sam's asshole in a rapid and precise movement, raping him violently. Sam screamed in pain with the full force of his lungs.

"YES! SCREAM FOR ME!" Jacob yelled insanely, shoving his dick on Sam's ass merciless.

Seeing that violent display of power and dominance got Leah stunned, disturbed and… excited. Jacob was fucking Sam for the Alpha position. Only to continue fucking her. Again that powerful sensation she had while fucking Billy and Charlie crossed her body. She started palming her pussy absently while she tried to figure out what was that feeling.

She heard a moan and looked to her side, finding all the other wolves masturbating discretely, all of them trying to hide their excitement.

"Are you liking, whore? It's that how a good Alpha fucks his pack?" Jacob asked firmly.

"Yes, my Alpha!" Sam answered weakly, defeated.

And then Sam moaned. It was over, he was no longer the Alpha; Jacob had dominated him. He was enjoying to be fucked by his potent Alpha; he was stroking his cock furiously in the same pace of Jacob's thrusts, his release urgently close.

"What? What did you say, whore? What am I?" Jacob asked again, hitting Sam's ass energetically.

"You're the Alpha! You're my Alpha! FUCK!" Sam yelled, coming wildly, scattering hot come on the ground.

"YEEES!" Jacob screamed, filling Sam's ass with his come.

Jacob pulled out of Sam's ass abruptly, getting up and walking confidently to Leah, his dick still hard and proud. Sam remained in the same place, defeated and ashamed.

"That was good!" he said, smiling.

A moan at their left caught their attention. Leah and Jacob turned their heads and saw the unthinkable. Quil was on his knees, sucking hungrily Paul's dick. Paul's head was thrown back and he was cursing under his breath. Embry was watching them and masturbating. All the other wolves were stroking their members and looking at Leah with lustful eyes. But they knew better than taking her before their Alpha.

"Do you wanna fuck your pack's only female now, my Alpha?" Leah asked, laying on the ground.

"Oh, yes!" Jacob said promptly.

He mounted her in a blink, shoving his huge dick on her scented pussy with his full strength, feeling powerful. He was the Alpha from that moment on. But Leah was the one in control, he'd do anything in his power to continue fucking her.

"Tell me that you love to fuck me, my Alpha! Tell me that I'm your bitch!" she demanded, thrashing wildly under him.

"My bitch! My fucking hot whore! MY QUEEN!" he screamed, coming furiously inside her pussy.

He pulled out, panting and satisfied. Leah would be his whenever he wanted. He looked around and saw his pack's hungry eyes, all of them wanting the same thing. He looked down to her and rubbed Leah's pussy lightly.

"Do you wanna fuck the pack, my Queen?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, my Alpha, please, let me have them all! I'm so fucking horny!" Leah said, desperate with lust.

"As you wish!" he smiled.

Jacob looked around and found that all the wolves were already occupied with their brothers. All of them were sucking each others cocks, masturbating his partners or masturbating themselves. Embry was masturbating alone, looking their sexual exchange.

"Wanna be the first, Embry?" he asked, maliciously.

Embry didn't even bothered to answer, rushing to their side and taking Jacob's place, covering Leah´s body with his and penetrating her avidly. He pumped in and out at inhuman speed, releasing his come in blissful abandon a few minutes later, hearing Leah´s screaming obscenities.

One by one, the wolves took her, fucking the female wolf senseless, all of them fascinated by her marvelous scent, all of them hungry for her delicious pussy.

Seth was the only one that couldn't fuck her. He remained observing his brothers satisfying their need for the alluring female. His sad eyes made Leah´s heart break. She left the men, despite being still horny as hell, and sat beside him.

"Seth, what's wrong? Do-do you think I'm a whore?" she asked ashamed. She couldn't control her lust, it was bigger than her.

"No, Leah, I'll never think that of you. It's just… I'm a bad brother." He said, hiding his face on his hands.

"No, Seth, you're not! Tell me, what is it?" she begged.

"I want, Leah. I can't resist too. But I can't, I can't…" he cried, feeling helpless.

Leah looked around with watering eyes. She knew exactly what Seth needed and she'd give it to him. After all, she was the Queen.

"Sam, come here!" she ordered.

Sam approached her, carefully, looking at his feet, still ashamed for enjoying his rape.

"Sam, look at me! Do you want me, Sam? Do you understand that from now on I'm your Queen and you'll do whatever I want otherwise you won't fuck my pussy again?" she asked with authority.

"Yes, my Queen! I'll do whatever you want." He answered passively.

"Fuck me!" she demanded, spreading her legs widely.

He didn't hesitate, climbing over her and thrusting his dick on her with force, looking at her eyes. He was in bliss, forcing his dick in and out of her, enjoying her burning warmth.

"Now Seth is gonna fuck your ass, this way he'd fuck me through you. Do you understand?" she said sweetly.

"Yes, oh, yes, my Queen. I want it! Come, Seth, give it to me! Fuck the Queen with me!" Sam screamed, hallucinated with lust. He wanted Seth's cock inside of him while he fucked Leah.

_Two Clearwater must be better than one_, he thought lustfully.

Seth hesitated for a minute but Leah looked at him with pleading eyes. She knew that this would do, this would make him less needing. She couldn't provide him a pussy but she'd give him the closest she could get.

Then he positioned his dick at Sam's entrance, savoring the friction and the anticipation. Sam pushed his ass against Seth's cock and Seth took the hint, forcing it forward, penetrating him slowly and patiently, just feeling his cock being engulfed by Sam's warm tightness.

"OH, OH!" Sam screamed, feeling himself being filled by Seth's thickness.

They moved in synchrony for a long time, first slowly then faster and harder at every thrust. Seth and Sam screamed wildly, fucking senseless. Their orgasm came quickly and Seth exploded on Sam's ass at the same moment that he filled Leah with his seed.

They collapsed satisfied on the ground, panting and sweating, finally exhausted.

Leah leaned over Sam and kissed Seth passionately. Seth smiled in her mouth.

"Thank you, my Queen!" he said before sliding off in a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: I wanna thank every one that reviewed or voted on my pool. You were the ones that inspired me to continue this story.**** I hope you all be satisfied with this chapter.**

**I'm not planning on doing a very extensive story but I'm gonna ask you to be patient because I'm a slow writer.**

**The next chapter will show how Bella got involved with the Cullens and the wolves. (Yes, it's a very different version from Stephenie's. But I still love hers from the bottom of my heart.)**


	3. Meeting Bella

**DISCLAIMER: I DON´T OWN**** ANY OF THE CARACTHERS OR TWILIGHT SAGA. **

"Oh, fuck, Phil, more! God, I love your cock! Screw me!" Bella screamed, grabbing Phil's ass and pushing it forward roughly, forcing him going deeper into her pussy.

Phil obligated contently, fucking her faster and harder, thrusting himself the further he could inside her damped vagina, hearing the familiar buzzing sound of Renee's vibrator.

"Fuck! You're so tight! Scream for me, whore! I want you to come screaming." Phil yelled.

"Harder, you bitch!" Bella demanded.

Phil picked up the pace with all his energy, sliding in and out of her so fast that drops of sweat were running down his forehead. A moan followed his new rhythm. He looked up and smiled at the sight of Renee thrusting her vibrator on her pink glittering pussy violently from the chair across the room, from were she was watching her husband fucking her daughter furiously. The vision only added to his high and he couldn't hold anymore, coming wildly inside Bella.

"BITCH!" he yelled, his body shaking in pleasure.

"AAAH!" Renee cried, coming vigorously.

"SHIT!" Bella screamed, throwing her body forward with her come, crashing her lips on Phil's and devouring it.

Phil sucked her tongue merciless, taking all her breath out. He pulled out her mouth and her body, quickly getting out the bed and taking Renee from the chair, throwing her on her knees and shoving his still hard dick on her waiting asshole. Phil knew that his wife loved having two cocks inside of her at once but she'd have to settle with him and her vibrator this time. It was the last day he'd fuck Bella before her moving and he'd have her attention all for himself.

Bella remained laying on the bed hearing her mom moaning under Phil and started running her hands over her body, enjoying her firm smooth skin. After the magnificent orgasm that Phil gave to her she was feeling boneless. She'd miss his hard virile cock but she was expecting to find other exciting men on her dad's small town. Small town people were known by their dirty secrets and horny men and she was looking forward to have some of them.

"YES! Fuck me, baby!" Renee shouted.

"You like that, huh? I'll give what you like." Phil said in a rough voice.

Bella looked at them and bit back a moan. Phil was slamming his hips roughly in Renee's ass while he thrusted her vibrator on her pussy rapidly. She was crying wildly in pleasure, completely insane of lust. Her husband was being rough, just the way she liked it.

"Shit." Bella breathe, shoving two fingers inside her own pussy, thrusting at the same pace of Phil's.

There was something so arousing about seeing her stepfather fucking her mother that she couldn't help but masturbate. It was always like this, since Bella first heard their fuck. She wanted nothing more than to be in Renee's place.

So much that not even Liam, her current fuck – not boyfriend – could take her mind away from him. So she started provoking Phil, always passing by him only wrapped in a towel after a bath, always walking around the house in micro shorts and cut off shirts that left little for the imagination. He looked at her with hungry eyes quite often but never made any move.

Until the final trick.

Phil was home around 5 pm every day and her mom usually arrived one hour later so she had plenty of time. when she saw his car entering their street and taking a good look to make sure he was alone she went to her room making sure to leave the door almost closed but granting a view of the inside so he'd think that she accidentally didn't close it all the way and stripped. When she heard him closing the front door she putted the earphone of her MP3, pretending that she hadn't hear him coming and started massaging her body and rubbing her pussy, strategically positioning her opened legs to the door's crack, moaning loudly so he could hear her.

"Humm. Humm. Oh, Phil, Phil!" she kept saying.

Then she heard her door being pushed carefully and smiled, tilting her head slightly, only enough to confirm if her plan was working and not betraying herself. And there he was, half hided behind the door with wide eyes. Bella picked up her pace, putting one hand on her mouth to lick two fingers and sticking them inside her soaking wet pussy.

"Oh, fuck, Phil! I want you! Fuck me!" Bella said to the walls.

"As you wish, little bitch!" Phil replied, coming out his hidden place, holding and stroking a very hard dick.

"Oh, my God! Phil, what are you doing here?" she faked surprise.

"This is usually the time when I come home, Bella. Apparently you were too busy to pay attention at the clock. Now you gonna have to be punished for being so oblivious." he said, climbing on top of her on the bed and taking a condom out of his wallet. The wallet and his clothes were thrown in a corner of the room.

"But Phil, what about Mom?" she asked, innocently.

"Oh, now you're worried about her, my little whore? After all the shows you gave me all this time, almost naked all the time around me, making sure that I saw all you have to offer me? Don't worry, you won't have to finger fucking yourself anymore, I'll fuck you with a real cock." Phil answered.

He took her nipple in his mouth roughly, thrusting his dick inside of her at the same time with such force that Bella screamed in delight.

"YEES! Oh, fuck me, fuck me hard!"

Phil threw her both legs over his shoulders, sliding deeper into her, shoving his dick in and out with all his mighty, giving her the greatest fuck of her life, making her roll her eyes and digging her nails on the deep green bed sheets. The contrast of the dark color of the sheets and her pale skin made a incredibly arousing vision. He putted a hand on her pussy and stimulated her clit, increasing his pace.

"I'm gonna fucking come! Come with me, bitch! Show me what a slut you are!" he screamed, filling the condom with his hot come.

"FUCK!" Bella yelled, coming with him.

"That's right, Bella! Scream! Get used to it because you're gonna scream a lot from now on." He said below her ear, pulling away from her and heading to the bathroom, taking the condom off his cock in his way.

Bella remained in the bed boneless and relaxed but a little disappointed. After what he said she expected round two. Phil came back from the bathroom with a box of condom, taking one quickly and tossing the box on her bedside table and rolling her, putting her on her knees and thrusting on her again from behind.

"Yeah, baby, that's just the way I like it!" he praised himself.

This man was vigorous and physically prepared for exhaustive activities, he could fuck her for hours before getting tired and he was proving it to her very pleasantly. He loved to see her butt trembling and her tits bouncing when he slammed his balls on her ass. While he shoved his dick inside her pussy recklessly Phil imagined Charlie's face if he knew that he was fucking his daughter.

The asshole. He had the nerve to show up at his wedding day trying to win Renee back. Well, sweet revenge. Not only he had married Renee but at that moment his precious little daughter was whimpering like a good slut under him, taking his cock gladly.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Bella screamed, coming hardly again.

"YES!" Phil yelled, throwing his head back and thrusting deeper one more time, feeling her wall tightening around him and coming furiously.

"Finally! I thought you'd take 10 years to fuck her." Renee said from the door.

Both of them where so caught up in the mind blowing sex they were having that they didn't see or hear Renee coming. She was watching them long enough to be on fire.

"Mom! Please, I can explain…" Bella started saying.

Phil just pulled off Bella quietly, looking at the ground. _This is it! She'll dump me!_ he thought unhappy.

"Oh, it's not necessary, sweetie! You're lusting over my man from day one. I'm stunned that he resisted you all this time." she said, taking off her shirt very slowly and deliberately.

"You knew it?" Bella asked shocked.

"Of course. It's not like you try too hard to hide it, anyway. Now that you had my man you'll have to let me have yours. I'm dying to screw that Liam guy, his tight butt and blue eyes make me crazy. Tomorrow, after class, okay? Now if you too are done, my pussy is needing some good attention, Phil. Watching you two made me so wet…" she said rubbing her breasts on Phil's face.

"Oh, shit! Yeah!" he replied jumping out of the bed in a flash.

"Tomorrow, Bella. I'll be waiting." Renee said before leaving the room, pulling Phil by the hand.

Bella laid on her bed, aroused again, planning a strategy to give Liam for her mom. He was conservative in sex so it was unlikely that he'd want to have a threesome with her mother. Bella will have to be smart. Minutes later she heard her mom's screams of pleasure.

She couldn't wait until tomorrow. She already has a plan.

The next morning went slow, it seemed as the classes would never end or maybe it was just Bella that was too horny to be patient. As soon as the class as over she grabbed Liam's hand and pulled him to his car.

"Come on!" she half yelled, impatient by his laziness.

"Slow down, Bella. It's not like my dick will disappear or something." he laughed. He knew what she wanted.

"Well, maybe my pussy can take care of that. Wanna see how it makes your dick disappear?" she teased sensually.

"Hell, yeah!" he answered, entering his car.

Bella waited until they got out the school's parking lot and bended her head over his pelvis, unzipping his pants skillfully and swallowing his cock hurriedly, sucking it eagerly.

"Wow, wait, Bella!" he yelled. She didn't mind, sucking it harder.

"Bella… Fuck! I'm gonna crash the fucking car!" he pleaded.

She slowed her pace but remained licking his head. The 10 minutes ride to her house never had seemed so long to him. They stripped as soon as the door was closed. Liam putted on a condom, throwing her on her knees right there on the living room and fucking her, not capable of waiting to reach the bedroom. Exactly how Bella had planned and she smiled between her moans. They came quickly; their bodies were ready for this fuck way before Liam's cock penetrated Bella's pussy.

"FUCKING BITCH!" Liam screamed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Renee yelled indignantly.

"Mom?" Bella screamed, faking surprise and grabbing her clothes.

"Mrs. Dwyer, I can explain!" Liam babbled desperate.

"You can explain to the police, you rapist! My daughter is under age. Bella, go to your room and stay there. I'll talk to you later." she said sharply.

"Police? NO! No, please! Mrs. Dwyer, please, don't call the police. It was consensual, Bella wanted too. Please, Mrs. Dwyer! I'll do whatever you want…" he begged again.

"What? What can you do that would make this right, Liam?" she replied, changing her tone to a husky one, letting her eyes shine with lust and travel over his naked body.

Liam followed her eyes and his cock twisted, hardening again despite his apprehensiveness.

"Whatever you want…" he said with a smile, approaching her.

"You have nothing to offer me." she said staring at his throbbing erection that was only inches away from her.

"I believe I have exactly the right thing to offer you." He answered, putting his hands gently on her waist to pull her to him and rubbing his member lightly over her pelvis.

She smiled victoriously before crashing her lips over his. The game was over, she won. That afternoon Liam fucked her until exhaustion without knowing that Phil was on the other room, entertaining Bella was a reward for her well played plan.

Renee and Bella shared Liam and Phil daily from that day on, without Liam's knowledge of course. But then Phil was contracted for another team and he had to travel constantly. Renee was getting sad because she loved her husband and wanted to be with him. She could screw around as much as she wanted but in the end of the day she had to sleep in his arms. The same was for him. But they couldn't leave Bella alone all week.

So Bella decided to move in with Charlie. She loved her dad very much and she didn't bother spending some time with him before leaving to college.

She arrived at Forks, her dad's town, two weeks before the class started. She had asked her dad to look for a sheep car for her; she didn't want to be escorted by the police to school every day. In her second day on the town her dad called her outside where he was waiting beside an old red truck and two Native American males. Billy and Jacob Black. She recognized them from her childhood. She also noticed that Jacob had grown up.

"Hey, Bells. Do you remember Billy and Jacob, don't you?" Her dad pointed to them.

"Course. Hi, guys." She greeted softly.

"Hey, Bella. We came with a mission: bringing you a welcoming gift." Billy said palming the truck.

"What? You mean… Oh, Dad, that's great! I gonna get my check book." she said happily.

"It's not necessary, Bells. it's a gift, as Billy said." Charlie said timidly.

"But, Dad…" Bella started.

"Hey, just give your old man the pleasure of spoiling his only daughter, okay? So, do you like it?" he said insecurely.

"I love it, Dad. Thank you so much." she said hugging and kissing him on the cheek, making him blush.

"Let's go for a test drive." Jacob said smiling.

_I'll__ go wherever you want, handsome_, Bella thought noding.

They rode around the quiet streets from Bella's new neighborhood. Jacob gave her instructions and tough her some little tricks of the truck.

"How do you know so much about this car?" Bella asked suddenly, turning her head and catching him looking at her breasts.

"I fixed it up for Charlie. He really bugged me about it, he wanted it ready when you arrived." he said blushing and looking away.

"Hum… That means you have skilled hands. That's good to know." she whispered sensually, licking her lips deliberately.

She stopped the car in a desert point. It was a observatory, hidden from view for a curtain of trees.

"You can say that." he said slowly, trying to figure out what was her game.

"You know what's the best thing about this car? It comes with a bed." she said, leaning over him.

"Yes, it does." he said.

Then he grabbed her head firmly and crashed his lips on hers, shoving his tongue on her mouth without hesitation, exploring, massaging and sucking it roughly, dominantly.

Bella wet core immediately went damp; she loved strong and passionate men. She smiled against his mouth. She was going to like this town very much.

"I guess we have to check on it, just to see if nothing goes wrong when we use it." she said seductively, getting out the car and climbing on the back quickly, followed closely for Jacob.

"So far, so good. But we really have to test it, don't you think?" he said maliciously, grabbing the hem of her shirt and licking her neck.

"Definitely." She answered, taking his shirt off and unzipping his pants, taking his cock out.

It was magnificent.

The biggest dick she ever, with a delicious mushroom rounded head that was begging to be sucked. She swallowed it hungrily, sucking it with her full force, getting hornier and hornier every time she heard his wild moans of pleasure while he pulled her pants down and squeezed her ass almost painfully. He started to thrust against her mouth, fucking her throat vigorously and soon he released his hot salt come on her mouth.

"Hum… I think that the truck would do fine. But I think you should test it more, just to be save." She whispered below his earlobe, tracing a line of little kisses over his jaw.

"Me too. But now we have to come back. We had left for a while now and I don't want that the chief of police send some of his assistants looking for us. I didn't fucked your pussy yet." Jacob said smacking soundly her butt.

"Tomorrow, same time." she said simple.

"Hell, yeah."

They headed home after fixing their clothes. They fucked every afternoon that Charlie was out, which was almost all of them. It was not a relationship, just the way Bella liked it. It was simple two friends with benefit. They liked each other company and screwing each other. Simple as that.

But then school started and their time got short and they started to see each other only on the weekends. And they made sure to catch up in every known position.


	4. Threesome

**A/N: I know that I said that I ****wouldn't continue this story but the ones that followed my little unnecessary drama knows that the reason for my lost of interest in writing more was extinguished of FF. I don't know if it had to be with what was done but I felt revenged anyway.**

**And lots of people asked me to consider writing again so here it is another little chapter. There is more about this particular scene but I wanted to post soon so you'd know that I'm back.**

**I'm writing the second part and I'll post soon.**

**Thanks for all the ones that supported me and encouraged me to go on with my story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON´T OWN**** ANY OF THE CARACTHERS OR TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Esme was wondering if a vampire could get insane. Of lust.

Because that was exactly what she was feeling at that moment. Amy's tongue was inside her mouth and that delicious and soft piece of flesh was enough to make her whole body trembling with need; she needed to fuck that half human girl. The vampire knew that sensation very well; it was the same she felt the first time she fucked Leah. But it also was different this time because she was kissing a wolf and passing his taste forward through their kiss.

The Princess wanted Carlisle and her fucking Jared, the wolf that had watched Esme pleasing the Queen minutes before and Esme had to admit that the thought was incredibly arousing. She heard all the stories of Bella's head spinning fucks with the wolf Jacob Black but he refused to see her again after her transformation so the only link between the Cullens and the wolf pack was their glorious Queen.

Amy's mouth had a sweet taste, like wild flowers but the wolf taste was manly, salty. Esme's panties were so wet that she was feeling uncomfortable. The wolves' heat and scent were so close to her that she thought her skin was slowly heating too. The Princess took her tongue off the vampire's mouth and kissed Jared again, passing her taste to him and he moaned in pleasure.

Esme took her panties off not taking her eyes off them and went back to their embrace, once again feeling the shocking contrast of their temperature and Carlisle's; this contrast sent shocks to her pussy. She needed to fuck desperately; Leah had tortured her, making her eat the Queen's pussy while she screamed how good it felt but she didn't touch her, she said that she wanted Esme crazy of lust before fucking her but Amy and Carlisle came to the living room before Leah's orgasm and Esme ended up without having her own.

Suddenly she felt a warmth sensation under her skirt and realized startled that Jared was caressing her thighs very lightly.

"Do you like it, Jared? Do you like to feel their taste on my mouth?" she heard Amy asking but she already knew the answer.

"Yes, my Princess, your mouth tastes sweeter after kissing them." he said in a deep voice while reaching Esme's naked ass under the skirt.

Carlisle dared to put his right arm around the wolf's waist, smiling deviously at Esme; he knew the answer too. The female vampire looked down to her husband erection and smiled back.

"Would you like to taste the source, my puppy? Would you like to taste Esme and Carlisle?" the Princess asked again but Esme already knew the answer by the squeeze he gave on her butt.

"Yes, please." He answered promptly.

Amy took Esme's neck and pulled it to her for a rough and brief kiss, passing the aroused woman to Jared. The second Esme felt his wet and hot tongue inside her mouth she let the predator took control and grabbed his ass with force, pressing it to her, making his dick touch her stomach's naked skin. The contact made Jared hiss in her mouth and she deepened the kiss even more, sliding her hands inside his boxers to feel his hot ass without the annoying fabric.

Carlisle pulled Jared's head out of Esme's and shoved his tongue inside of the heated man, savoring his wife taste on the shape shifter's mouth, amazed by the marvelous taste and texture of those manly lips. All about Jared was masculine; his attitude, his scent, his toned abs and his enormous dick.

It had been so long since the last time he felt this sensation, almost four years since they left the Denali's. Not that time mattered too much on their immortal life but he hadn't had any sex that wasn't with his wife. He knew their kids _played_ with each other but they were their children; they could never be with them, Carlisle had too many sins to add this one but sometimes he missed Eleazar's rough touch.

And rough was what Jared was; he devoured Carlisle's cold tongue, gripping hardly his dick and rubbing two fingers around Esme's asshole, making her whimper and bite lightly on the wolf's shoulder, very carefully so her venom won't penetrate his tough skin. Jared was burning with desire, the contrasting body temperature from these unbelievably gorgeous creatures was breaking all his resistance, all he could think about was relieving the pressure on his rock hard cock.

The two men broke their kiss abruptly because the human one needed to breath but the connection was already made, there was no need of words. Carlisle unbuttoned Esme's skirt, letting it slid off her otherwise naked body, revealing all her smooth body to Jared's eyes and the wolf licked his lips in anticipation. The vampire men kissed his wife very tenderly then and laid her on the soft carpet that covered the living room floor of their tiny house while she tugged Jared's hand, motioning him to follow then.

Jared laid between Esme's opened legs and rapidly took her left breast on his mouth, sucking it avidly and forcefully. Esme was sure that if she was a human she'd be in pain and the thought only made her more aroused and she started to moan loudly, felling powerful when she saw the lustful look her husband gave to her and her lover.

Jared positioned his penis at Esme's entrance and rubbed it a little along the length of her intimacy, just letting his cock get drenched with her cold wetness; it was a completely different sensation, a new sensual world to explore. Her whimpers started to became more frantic and loud and he smiled. Carlisle bent over his back and bite very gently Jared's ass and the wolf moaned in pleasure.

Esme felt the hot pressure of Jared's hips on her entrance but her desired possessor didn't go further and she screamed incoherently in frustration; she needed him inside of her.

"More, more…" she said, over and over.

"You want what?" Jared teased.

"I want you dick! I want it all on my pussy!" she screamed recklessly in her lust.

And he trusted a little further inside of her, taking it out rapidly. She screamed louder, cursing his teasing. Carlisle just looked at the two of them stroking his own dick; seeing the wolf teasing his wife was a surprisingly turn on.

Jared pushed his dick inside the vampire again, a little further but again not entirely; he was enjoying too much of his controlling game. That was when he felt the soft hardness of the male vampire that was only watching until that moment.

"Fuck! Yeah, that's right. Put it on me, bitch. Fuck me while I fuck your whore." he screamed.

"SHIT." Carlisle shouted, penetrating Jared savagely.

He trusted with enough force to push Jared all the way inside Esme and a lust battle began; Carlisle leaded the sex, trusting wildly inside the delicious tight ass of the shape shifter that trusted in Esme at the same rhythm and force. They were fucking so fast and so hard that Jared's body went sweaty in mere seconds, Esme screamed obscenities during the whole time. During her hallucinating fuck she testified that Bella hadn't lie a bit; the wolf's stamina was amazing and his burning cock was maddening.

Jared felt his orgasm starting building up and he picked the pace of his thrusts, followed closely by Carlisle's. the cold touch of the vampire couple bodies was both refreshing and exciting and with a final deep thrust he released all his tension inside Esme's body with hot semen. Carlisle came right after hearing Jared's shouting his orgasm.

"FUCK!" Esme yelled, coming violently.

Jared crashed over Esme's body panting heavily after everything, still feeling Carlisle inside of him. Carlisle carefully got out of his body, taking deep unnecessary breaths; it was his way of controlling his body's needs; he knew his lover needed some time to recover of the intense activity that they had.

Esme looked at his husband over the shifter's shoulder, smiling deviously. She knew that Jared needed a little time too but she also knew that they would have a long busy day…


	5. Threesome II

**DISCLAIMER: I DON´T OWN ANY OF THE CARACTHERS OR TWILIGHT SAGA. THEY ALL BELONG TO THE AMAZING STHEPHENIE MEYER.**

Still trapped under Jared´s body, Esme reached for Carlisle´s hand, motioning him to a wet kiss. Jared watched them fascinated and he rolled slightly to his side, allowing the other male full access to the pale goddess they were sharing. He already had a pretty good overlook of her, there was not much hidden while she was tongue fucking their Queen, he thought by then that he'd explode of lust seeing her perfect and inviting breasts bouncing at the women's sex movements.

But the wolf hadn't had the time yet to fully appreciate the magnificent male body of the distinct and prestigious Dr. Vamp before; he had other things in mind – or rather between his legs. But after releasing his more urgent needs he was able to just drool over Carlisle for afar while the couple was distracted in their intimacy. And boy, did his body was amazing.

His broad shoulders weren't as massive as his pack's mates but it was still very strong, his blond hair shone like the ones of a movie star, meticulously combed to transmit professionalism, – although, after so much… _activity_ it was a little messed up – his flat stomach combined with his defined abs and his perfect male's firm and kind of angular ass could make everyone hard only to look at it.

And Jared was looking at it. The good doctor was making a fine show, exposing his pink asshole, oscillating it up and down, with his legs wide spread while he kissed and sucked Esme's breasts, making her moan.

The shape shifter had planned of only seeing then fucking, like he did with Esme and Leah but that vision changed everything; he had to participate. More than that; he had to fuck that beautiful pink spot that was simply begging for his dick.

So he got up and went to bite Carlisle´s butt, smiling widely when he heard the loud moan the male vampire gave away. This lustful display only added fire to his pulsing hardness, making his dick twist in anticipation but he forced himself to wait and enjoy the foreplay, setting to circle his male lover's asshole with the tip of his middle finger, teasing him the further he could, loving the desperate whimpers coming from his mouth.

Suddenly, the doctor stopped of teasing Esme's breasts and spun around rapidly, engulfing Jared´s neck with his hands and bringing his lips to his own, kissing the wolf so roughly that a small drop of blood ran from his lips. Smelling the shifter's blood got Esme in a very different kind of lust that the one she was used to.

She threw herself between them demanding: "Fuck me now! I want you both on me now! NOW!"

She grabbed Jared´s dick firmly and putted it on her pussy´s entrance in a flash, forcing her pelvis forward, while pulling his ass closely. The force of his possession was incredible.

"Aaah, yes! Like that! With force! Oh, that's right! More! Fuck! I like this way, I want you to get my pussy wasted. OH, YES! HARDER!"

Carlisle opened her legs widely, plugging his pulsing member on her asshole roughly, not caring that he was fucking a delicate woman; he was completely out of his mind with the aphrodisiac smell of the wolf's blood. He never thought that could be happen, he always thought that wolves smelled disgusting but that was only their skin smell; their blood smell like the wildest sex ever. He wondered briefly if that was the secret of the female wolves.

"Yes, fuck! So tight, so fucking good. Is that hard enough, my bitch? Are you liking us both fucking you hard?" Carlisle shouted in the highest of his arousal.

"YES! MORE, MORE!" Esme begged.

"FUCKING AWESOME! I´M CLOSE, JUST A LITTLE…" Jared shouted, picking up his pace, sweating like a mad man, slamming his huge dick on Esme's drenched pussy with a force that could kill a human.

"NOW!" Carlisle yelled, releasing his come wildly inside his wife ass, biting her shoulder hard.

"OH, GOD!" Esme shouted, coming violently.

"AAAAH!" Jared screamed, filling her pussy abundantly with his hot come.

The wolf took his huge cock from the vampire's pussy and pushed Carlisle backward, forcing him to take his cock from his wife ass and laying on the floor, and then he pushed his cock on the male's mouth, forcing him to swallow it. Carlisle took it gladly full in his mouth and licked all Jared´s shaft, cleaning all his come and Esme's juices, sucking it hard after doing it.

"No, bitch, I'm not gonna fuck your mouth; you gonna be my whore and I'm gonna fuck your beautiful ass so hard that you gonna scream my name all night. On your knees, now!" he commanded.

With eyes shining of desire, Carlisle obediently got out of the bed and on his knees directly before Esme and Jared, facing them, spreading his legs to show his perfect masculine ass. Jared followed him, taking his dominant place behind his bitch and the vision before him made his cock impossibly harder; Carlisle´s ghostly pale skin contrasting with the dark pink of his genitals, his erect penis waiting for a good hand job, his golden hair that the wolf grabbed roughly, rubbing his monstrous dick over the vampire's butt, anticipating the blissful possession of that cold flesh.

Two synchronized moans called the wolf's attention, and he diverted his eyes from his erection in contact with cold skin, looking up to Esme, whose was pleasuring herself, running her perfect manicured fingers over her nipples, excited to see her respectable doctor whimpering below a strong male. How she had missed the sight of her man being dominated by another male! She would have to schedule a visit to the Denali very soon. And maybe add a sit or two for their… _new family members_.

"You like that, don't you, slut? You want me to fuck your man? You want to see him being my bitch?" the wolf teased her, rubbing his shaft vigorously between Carlisle´s cheeks, without penetrating him.

"Please…" the doctor begged weakly.

"Please what, my bitch?" Jared teased, speaking rashly below his lover's ear, biting his shoulders lightly and adding a circling his arse fingertip to his teasing.

"I can't… oh… wait… hum… anymore…" the submissive was becoming incoherent.

"Say it, my little pet, and I'll give it to you. Say what you want." he said almost sweetly.

He encouraged his unbelievably handsome lover by taking his cock on his spared hand and squeezing it softly, lovingly. Oh, how he wanted to hear this powerful man begging for him!

"Fuck… me! Bury your… hum…sweet dick on my ass! Please, I need… oh… you to take me! Now!" the vamp shouted, pushing his ass up, seeking his gold.

"As you wish!" Jared said quickly, pushing his pelvis forward into Carlisle´s waiting hole, penetrating him violently.

"OH, FUCK!" Carlisle yelled.

"OH, YES! FUCKING TIGHT!" Jared babbled wildly, thrusting hard and slow, going deep inside of him and taking it all, just to enter him again, slow and hard, over and over again.

"Shit… Oh, that's so good!" the vampire whispered, lost in his pleasure.

Jared continued in his slow rhythm, amazed by Carlisle´s tightness and coldness; it was so good to be inside him, he couldn't get enough, he wanted to fuck him all night. His mind had only one thought.

_Hell, if I knew it was that good before, I'd be fucking the vamps since Leah started._

"Oh, you feel so good around my dick, bitch. Are you feeling how much I like your ass?"

Carlisle knew he had to say something but he couldn't comprehend nothing besides the wonderful feeling of his filled ass; the wolf's dick was amazing, hard, thick and smooth. He was completely unable to form a coherent thought. "Hum… oh… yes… aah… more!" was all he could bring himself to babble.

"What do you want?" Jared asked, thrusting inside the doctor with his full force.

"MORE!" he shouted his answer.

"How do you want, my bitch?"

"HARD! FUCK ME!"

"SHIT!" Jared screamed, picking his pace, reaching inhuman speed quickly, slamming his hips on his lover's loudly, his already heated skin almost combusting, drops of sweat running all the way down his back to his butt, adding more pleasure to his lustful abandon. He took Carlisle´s cock and started to pump it hard, following his own thrusting rhythm.

It didn't take too long before both men came screaming their release. The shifter collapsed over the doctor's back panting, wasted and relaxed, letting his cock nested inside his body. After a while the vamp shifted carefully to disconnect himself from the other man, resenting his ass' emptiness but compensating with a hot wet kiss before getting up and focusing his attention on the gorgeous woman masturbating in front of him.

"Feeling lonely, love?" he asked, taking her hand out of her wet pussy.

He putted her on her feet and bended down to a deep kiss, running his hands all over her body, taking especial attention to her firm ass. He broke the kiss and attacked her neck, looking intently at Jared over her shoulder and spreading her ass cheeks with his hands, inviting the wolf to join them.

It was Esme´s time…

Long after, Esme got up from the messed bed that she, Carlisle and Jared found somewhere during their frenzy of lust. She wasn't tired, not really, but her legs were shaking from all the wild sexual activity. She never had sex with a shape shifter before; it was fantastic, almost as good as the first time Carlisle took her. She remembered it like it happened yesterday; he took right before she opened her new vampire eyes, after the long agonizing burning days.

When she completed her transformation she saw the most beautiful man on Earth, the man that she was in love for years, standing before her. She didn't know what she was, she just knew that she had to fuck him right there, she never felt that amount of lust before.

She threw herself on him and he tore his and hers clothes with an impossible speed, showing her a magnificent erect cock, ready to consume her wet pussy. He pushed her naked body back on the bed and penetrated her savagely, thrusting his hips on hers, forcefully and rapidly; they had the better sex of her life at the time. They didn't leave the bedroom for two weeks; Carlisle just left her when the hospital started to call after him.

Carlisle smiled to her satisfied face; he always loved to see her relaxed face and marvelous naked body after a good sex and sex with this wolf was beyond satisfying; it was a waste that he had to sleep. But at the same time it allowed them to enjoy a particularly interesting characteristic of human nature: nightly erections. They were kissing sweetly after Jared crashed and fell asleep, only enjoying each others presence when the wolf moaned with some wet dream.

Esme broke the kiss to look at him and the sight of Jared's huge dick half erect was presented to her. She just couldn't resist; without saying a word to Carlisle she slid from his arms and positioned her mouth above Jared's, making sure to prance her ass to her husband, opening her legs widely; she knew he loved to jerk off on her ass when she sucked another man's cock.

He tasted amazing; soft, big and strong. His penis had a mushroom head that simply begged to be bitten, which she did gladly, carefully not to split some venom or piercing his flesh. Jared moaned in pleasure, sleepily trusting his pelvis upward, looking unconsciously for satisfaction.

"I want him!" Carlisle said hungrily.

Esme looked at her beloved husband and saw all the fire the wolf ignited on him and she couldn't deny it; she knew it pained him to see their sons being filled by a man and being unable to do it too.

"Then take him, my love."

He pulled her to another rough kiss, bringing her with him while positioning himself above the wanted dick. She broke the kiss and went a little away.

"I want to see you sitting on him." she said quietly.

He lowered himself slowly over the erect shaft he wanted so bad, cursing incoherent words; he loved to be fucked, something about having a good dick inside his arse simply made him crazy. Maybe was just for the fact that he hasn't too much opportunities to do so. Luckily now this had changed.

When Carlisle picked up a pace, seeking his release, the wolf woke up and smiled, instinctively grabbing the vamp's neck and pulling his head down to a rough kiss, taking control of the sex and spinning their position quickly to be on top, throwing the blond's legs over his shoulders, allowing him to go deeper inside his tight ass. The moans and little screams that followed stated their pleasure, they'd continue on this for hours.

Esme decided that this was a good time to go home and gather some clothes and supplies for them and the wolves. She had a feeling that they´d be at the cottage for a little while…


	6. Getting Ready to School

**DISCLAIMER: I DON´T OWN ANY OF THE CARACTHERS OR TWILIGHT SAGA. **

The sound of Charlie's cruiser slowly faded on the morning air. He left everyday around 5:30 am but Bella still remained in bed, pretending to be asleep, just in case he would come back for some reason; she just got up when she was absolutely sure he wouldn't interrupt her morning recreation. He was late that day and that annoyed her to no end.

After good five minutes not hearing any sound on the street, she threw her blanket to the side and ran to the kitchen door, paying attention to the sounds. And sure as hell, the knocking came.

She opened the door to a very smiling Jacob and jumped on him before he could even say good morning.

"I thought that he would never leave." She said, pulling his shirt up to his head while closing the door behind them.

"Hum, hum…" Was his lazy reply; he was busy unbuttoning her pajamas.

They were naked in last than a minute. Jacob grabbed roughly her ass the way she liked it and she jumped a little, wrapping her legs around his waist, feeling the smoothness of his long hard member touching her cheeks.

"Fuck me on the couch. Now!" She demanded.

Jacob slowly walked to the living room, sucking on her neck's skin hard enough to make a mark. He loved to mark her because she got mad and when she got mad the sex was unbelievable. He took his time to get her in the couch, sitting her on it gently, knowing how impatient she was. He always came quickly when she jumped on him with need.

He pushed her legs apart widely, licking, numbing and kissing his way up from her knees to her hips. His head was so close to her pussy that she felt shivers due his breathing and yet he didn't seem to intend on moving his lips to where she wanted the most. He just kept biting slightly the skin right next to her groin. Bella was already sweating in need.

"Oh, Jake! Yes, bite me!" She begged. And he did. Hard. "OH! FUCK!"

"Yes, you like that, don't you? Your dirty girl!" He said with a cock smile, smacking her pussy.

"Oh, oh. Fuck. More." He got up and smacked her wet core again, this time sticking his middle finger inside her roughly while stroking his huge cock, preparing it to the pleasure that would come. "FUCK! FUCK!" She kept screaming.

"What a dirty fucking whore. You like it when I finger fuck you, whore?"

"YES! HARDER!"

"No, whore. You won't give me any orders, you understand? I would only fuck you for real when I want, you understand?" He demanded.

"Yes, yes. OH! SO…." She was thrashing and bucking her hips up, seeking for more friction.

"Tell me what you are!" He murmured, throwing another finger on her drooling pussy.

"A whore. OH, FUCK! A fucking bitch that loves your cock." She answered eagerly.

"Yes, you are, aren't you? What a naughty girl. What would daddy say if he saw my fingers inside of you like this, huh?" He said, thrusting his fingers violently one more time.

"OH, YES!" She panted while he took his fingers off her. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." He smirked and reached under the couch, pulling out a condom.

"Hum! Am I smart or what for keeping those things at hand?" She smiled wickedly, slipping her hands over her slid, watching him covering his glorious member with the preservative. He pushed her hands aside.

"Take your hands out of there. I want you desperate for me. Look at him. See how hard he's for you. See how I'm preparing him to take your damp cunt. You like seeing him this hard?" Jacob asked, rolling the condom over the tip of his shaft.

"Oh, yes. I love to see him like this. But I love it more when I'm not seeing him." Bella said while pushing herself up and wrapping her hand around him, finishing dressing him.

Jacob pushed her back in the couch, settling between her legs and grabbing his dick, positioning it at her vagina and rubbing it up and down, covering it on her juices and earning desperate moans. She gripped his shoulder, digging his skin with her nails to the point of pain, hallucinated by the sensation, utterly frustrated because he wasn't filling her up.

"Hum, I like that. So wet, so hot." He whispered sensually, still teasing her with his length.

"Jacob, please… please…" She begged.

"That's right, girl. Beg for me. Tell me what you want."

"Oh, please. I need you inside me. Please."

"As you wish." He said, slamming his full length inside her roughly because he knew that it was what she wanted.

"FUCK!" She yelled, laughing happily.

He eagerly trusted inside of her for a long time, controlling his pace to last longer. Every time he sensed she was in the verve of coming he slowed down just to pick up his pace again a few moments later. They were both sweating and cursing, clenching to each other almost painfully. When Bella thought that she couldn't hold anymore, she grabbed his hair in the base of his neck and pulled with all her power, knowing that he always came when she did that. And sure enough with a loud "FUCK" he loaded the condom with his juice, trusting roughly a few more times to make her come.

"Oh, yes. That was exactly what I needed to go completely relaxed to the new school. Thank you, Jacob." She smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome, Bells. Now I'm out of here. I have my own school, you know?" He said, kissing her briefly and getting dress quickly then turning to her after opening the door. "Same time tomorrow?"

"You bet." She answered, getting up and heading to the bathroom, not bothering to dress again.

Yes, that would be a good day!

**A/N: Okay, guys, I have a lot of subscribers and only a handful of reviews so if you don't review no more chapters, okay? ;-)**


End file.
